Unexpected Pregnancy
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: The Cullens thought it was impossible, the Volturi didn't know such things could exist. Alice and Jasper proved them all wrong.
1. Boredom

*Alice POV*

It was raining outside, it would pass soon…at least I could see that. My visions have been so out of whack lately its been quite annoying. Emmett thought it was hilarious, Rosalie was mad at Emmett for laughing, Esme and Carlisle were worried, Nessie thought it was because of her, Bella and Edward were there for me, and Jasper was the only one who truly understood what I was feeling, literally.

The fact was, was that I was bored out of my mind! Carlisle had to work, and Rosalie and Esme went shopping. For once in my entire non-human life, I wasn't in the mood to shop. That's when the family knew something was _really_ wrong.

Emmett and Edward were probably outside wrestling or something, and Jasper was reading. _I wonder what Bella and Ness are doing?_ I thought curiously. "They decided to go shopping with Rosalie and Esme." I heard Edward yell from outside.

I sighed once more out of boredom. I then got up from the loveseat I was in, and headed towards me and Jasper's room. I found him sitting upright on the bed with a thick book between his hands. He was more than half way through it and he'd just started it today!

"Jazz," I walked towards him, and sat at the foot of the bed. "Jasper. I have to talk to you." He reluctantly set his book aside and scooted down so he was in front of me. Although I was sitting up straight, he was still almost a whole head taller than me.

"Your bored." It wasn't a question. He looked quite amused as he said it though, which made me kind of angry. He quickly took the smile off his face, trying not to laugh, and look at me seriously again.

I rolled my eyes at his effort. I crawled in front of him and sat in his lap, resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and let him use his so wonderful gift on me.

I felt calm, relaxed, all nerves relieved. "What did you want to talk to me about darlin'?" I sat up and faced him, my lower lip pushing out the slightest. I felt the stinging tears well up in my eyes. I tried so hard to hold them back but that didn't seem to work.

"Alice. Alice? Please tell me what's wrong!" His voice was almost panicked as he wiped away the fallen tears from my cheeks. "My visions. I _want_ my visions! It's like when Bella was pregnant all over again! I _can't_ see anything! I can only see a few minutes ahead. And I'm always so emotional! But why? There has to be a reason. Maybe something bad is going to happen? I don't know. But I'm _always_ thirsty, and I keep snapping at you! It's not fair to you, and I'm sorry I've been such a crab lately. I think I need to hunt tonight though. Even though I hunted three days ago. Can vampires get sick? I don't know. I'm so confused. I do need to talk to Carlisle though, and ask him what's wrong with me. Ugh. I'm sorry, I'm talking to much aren't I?"

He shook his head in response, and went into deep thought about what I said. Finally looking up from his train of thought, he looked at me with reassuring eyes. "Your right. _We_ should talk to Carlisle, together. Alice, I'm not saying there's something wrong, because I'm fairly sure vampires can't get sick. I'm sure Carlisle can help you, _us_, and everything will be ok."

He kissed the top of my forehead, and then, my nose, and then my lips. I can only hope that he's right.


	2. Impossible

We sat in the living room one week later, my foot strumming up and down quickly, my fingers tapping rapidly. We'd decided to wait a week before discussing this with Carlisle, to see if it would get worse or better…it got worse.

Jasper put his hand over mine in an effort to calm me. I then felt the sensation of calm itself, and I welcomed it. The entire family was home. When Edward found out I would be going to Carlisle for medical advice, he had told Bella. Bella had text Rosalie, and Rosalie had hunted down Emmett to tell him. It wasn't that big of a deal, but apparently to them it was.

Finally Carlisle walked in and looked at each concerned expression in the room. "Carlisle." I stood up, keeping Jasper's hand in mine. "I wanted to ask you something. It's about unusual things that have been happening to me."

"Like what, Alice?" Carlisle was now in doctor mode. He was no longer Carlisle, he was _Dr_. Carlisle.

"Well, I'm thirsty about every three days now, but it's been getting worse, soon I think it will be every two days. I'm always crabby, always snapping at Jasper for the tiniest of things. I can't see any of my visions, and…." I looked down nervously. I heard Edward gasp across the room, and knew that he'd read my thoughts. "And…" I couldn't say it, Carlisle wouldn't believe me would he? "Go on Alice. I will tell him if you like." Jasper had said soothingly.

By this time Carlisle looked terribly worried. When I didn't say anything, Jasper stood up and looked at Carlisle, who was about ready to burst with concern.

"Alice and I were hunting this morning, it couldn't have been ten minutes after she was done drinking….she threw up." The entire room gasped. Carlisle was speechless, so I took the opportunity to speak up.

"And now I'm thirsty all over again. I tried to hunt today again, but just ended throwing that up too. Carlisle, please tell me you know what's wrong with me." I begged. This was torment, not knowing if I would live or die. If I would ever be able to hunt again, or see visions. There were too many _if's_.

Bella was the first to step forward, only she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were far away. With Nessie hand in hand with her, she glanced down at her daughter and finally met my eyes. "Alice, you just gave the symptoms for pregnancy." She whispered. "Impossible." I whispered back, now backing away from my family, from Carlisle, from my Jasper.

Carlisle put his hands out in front of him, as if he were afraid I would attack if he wasn't cautious. "Is it _possible_ Carlisle?"

"I-I don't know Alice. We can check, but it is impossible. It can't be. It will go against everything I have ever thought about the vampire race. _Everything._" I walked forward slowly, afraid I might fall if I went to fast. I intertwined my fingers in Jasper's and looked at Carlisle. "Check."

The next thing I knew, I was laying on the exact hospital bed Bella was in when she was pregnant. Carlisle got the monitor out that he used with her. Although it never worked with Bella, he'd fixed it after Nessie was born, not that it would be of much use…until now.

He set the monitor up, by now the entire was family was surrounding me and Jasper around the hospital bed. "Alice you don't mind us being here do you?" Esme's soothing comforted me than above anything else.

"It's fine Esme. It's probably nothing anyways." I smiled up at her trying to look happy, relaxed, but failed miserably.

"Alright Alice, lift up your shirt." Carlisle said.

I lifted up my shirt just above my stomach, exposing the flat, pale white stomach. It moved up and down steadily with each breathe, making me look so, _human._

He pressed gently with his hands on top of my stomach. He felt around, poking and rubbing. Finally, he paused. "Dear God" He whispered, horrified. "What Carlisle? What?" Jasper was in full panic mode now. You didn't need his gift to be able to feel the panic in the room.

"I feel…" Carlisle began. Unable to finish, he quickly took the small pad that was hooked up to the monitor, and pressed it onto my stomach.

At first the small screen showed nothing but white snowflakes dancing around happily. Even a little static made its way out of the speakers. The room was silent as we all waited frantically for Carlisle to say something. And then we saw it.

A small circular head appeared on the screen. There was no heartbeat to be heard. But that was only to be expected, vampires don't have heartbeats. But who's to say that this is a vampire? Who's to say it's not something else? But who am I kidding. There's _something_ inside of me. Something that silenced the whole family, something that stopped Jasper's and my breathing, something that Carlisle thought not to be possible.

Carlisle lifted the pad off of my stomach slowly. Were we jumping to conclusions? Carlisle had yet to say what his assumption was. I sat patiently leaving my stomach exposed, not caring. Carlisle was in complete shock.

"No." I heard Rosalie behind me say. Her voice was terribly angry, but a hint of sadness broke in. "NO!" She yelled, stomping out of the room. Emmett following her, I sat in shock, and a little thirsty…

"Bella and I will bring you blood Alice. We'll go right now if you like." Edward had broke the silence.

I pulled my shirt down and turned on the hospital bed to find Jasper standing frozen in one spot. Not moving, not breathing, not _seeing_.

Esme shook with silent sobs. I was heartbroken to see her this way. I felt horrible about Rosalie and the pain I had caused her. This cannot be possible. It simply can't, my body is frozen in one spot forever! How can I have a child? Is it even a child? She or he definitely is not an _it._

I turned to Edward and Bella on the heels of my feet. Grabbing Jasper's hand, I dragged him out of the room. With Bella, Edward, and Nessie following, I lead them all outside of the house and into the wet yard.

"This isn't impossible. I'm not preg-" I couldn't get the word out, I just couldn't say it.

"Carlisle is wrong. He has to be. I mean, why didn't I get preg-nant sooner? Why now?" By this time I was pacing the wet ground back and forth, back and forth. I kept my gaze to the grass, as four pairs of eyes followed my every move.

Just then a sharp pain went through me, went through my _stomach._ I immediately grasped my stomach tightly with both arms, and whimpered in pain. Jasper was at my side in an instant, "Alice!" His voice was drifting away though, fading. I felt arms around me, I felt myself being moved but I didn't know where to. I heard voices but didn't know what they were saying. I felt something move within me, but didn't know what it was.


	3. Panic

My eyes fluttered open, slowly but surely. "She's waking up." I heard Carlisle's voice say at my side. I parted my lips to say something, but could not work up the energy to do anything but lay there.

I felt different. Something was different, something about me. What had happened?

All I could do at that moment was stare at the whitened ceiling, waiting for an explanation. Though it had only been a moment since I mustered up the energy to open my eyes, it felt like centuries. It felt like centuries when Carlisle got up to go and retrieve Jasper, it felt like centuries when my love finally walked in. Though one moment was all that passed, it felt like centuries.

"Hello Darlin'." His southern accent seeping its way into his words. If I could have shivered I would have. I watched him as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at me with worried eyes.

His voice was shaky and weak, his blonde curly hair messed up just the slightest bit, and purple lines had begun to form under his eyes. He looked stressed and vulnerable. And when Jasper looked vulnerable, you knew something was _terribly_ wrong.

"You gave us quite a scare." I wanted so badly to tell him I was ok. I was ok if he stayed with me. That I no longer felt the pain. It was just a faint memory at that moment, and no longer mattered. "I know you can't talk, so please don't strain yourself to. Something happened out there, something…untold of. The ultrasound said something was inside you, Carlisle thought it was making a mistake, but when you were…_unconscious,_ Carlisle did many more ultrasounds. But they all came up the same."

What does this mean? Had he been wrong about vampires not getting sick? "Carlisle believes your…ex-expecting." I took in a sharp breathe. My eyes closed involuntarily. "He's wrong Jasper." My whisper was barely audible. If it wasn't for our incredible hearing, Jasper would have never made out what I said.

He shook his head, "Alice, he has no other explanation he-" I cut him off reopening my eyes. My breathing was rapid. If my heart was beating, it would be drumming like a humming bird. "No, Jasper I am a _vampire_." I snapped, he looked at me shocked. I lifted my head the slightest bit to look him in the eyes. "Carlisle must be seeing things, or we must be jumping to conclusions. I mean, it might've been something I drank-" Suddenly Jasper stood up, obviously angered at my denial. He flipped the covers off of me exposing a tiny, but swollen stomach. It had hardened just the slightest, but enough to see.

The tiny bulge making the bottom of my stomach show the slightest beneath my shirt. I looked down unable to speak, think, or hear. Jasper was in every bit of shock as I was. "Carlisle…" His voice was so quiet, I had to strain my ears to be able to hear. "Carlisle!" He then yelled.

Suddenly, Carlisle burst into the door, almost breaking the metal door knob on his way in. "Carlisle, her-her stomach. Its gotten bigger!"

Bigger? How? I just found out that I even _had_ a stomach, and he's telling me it got _bigger_?

"Jasper, go outside with the others. Send Edward in." Just then, pain shot down from my head, to my stomach. I screamed with anguish. My eyes closed, my hands crumbling up the sheets beneath me. I heard Carlisle's bellowing voice fill the room once more, "No! Jasper the best thing you can do for her right now is to get Edward in here! Go!" If I knew Jasper at all, he probably tried to rush to my side.

My horrible pain returned, evacuating all thoughts I had once had. I felt strong hands restraining me onto the bed, as I tried to cringe away from them. "Carlisle, her stomach." Edwards voice was frightened and panicked. What was wrong with my stomach? _What is happening to me?_ I screamed as loud as possible in my head. "It's going to be ok Alice, it's ok. Shhh." That was the last I heard, that and my screams, before I dove into blackness itself. The inevitable pain ceasing. Once again I was at peace, in perfect bliss. Lying there in my so called, _sleep._ I thought, _I'm going to have a baby, a baby, baby, baby…_ The word repeated itself over and over. And I swear I smiled in my unconscious blackness.


	4. Names

Today was the day. Today was the day I was going to get out of this damned bed. I had been on bed rest for 18 days straight and its been driving me crazy! Jasper was with me the whole 18 days, 14 hours, and 2 minutes, doing his best to entertain me. Even Nessie came in and asked for my help with her homework.

In the past three days, my stomach has grown. I now look to be about 6 months pregnant. Though the word _pregnant_ and_ expecting_ weren't thrown around a lot in the Cullen house, they were now. Now, they were the baseball in a baseball game. Getting tossed around freely.

Jasper and I are still in a bit of shock. Were not particularly happy…well deep down inside, _I_ am. But not Jasper. He hasn't accepted the fact that were having a child. Part him, part me. I guess it hasn't hit him yet. But what we have discovered in the past few days, was that my pain spasms were being caused by stress or anger. The first one I had was when I was angry at Carlisle's conclusions. The second was when Jasper was stressed out and angry about me being in denial. But I've also been having my own theories. Like, what if _Jasper's_ emotions were the ones causing this? What if the child within me, and Jasper had some sort of connection that none of us knew about? Not even Jasper. I kept my theories to myself thinking they were silly. But Edward had told me that they weren't, and that they were quite reasonably good. Good theories? Yes, were was the connection?

When Jasper was not stressed, when I would crack a joke and he would laugh, the child inside me would kick. Its as if the baby was happy when he was. Or was the baby happy when_ I_ was? So many questions, to many unanswered.

I then thought back to yesterday when Jasper was sitting at my bedside, telling me about what Nessie and the family have been up to. Though, when I would ask about Rosalie, he would not answer. Something told me her and Emmett left when she found out I was having a child…

We then lapsed into a silence. Wanting to make conversation, I casually asked, "If it's a boy, do you want me to name him after you?" He looked at me in complete shock, as if I said something completely random and crazy.

"No," He mumbled, "You can name him whatever you like." He looked up at me with kind, gentle eyes. For a second I thought I seen pure joy in his features. "I love your name though. And I don't think I could come up with a better boy name." He looked down as if in deep thought. He finally looked up and smiled, "You could always put our two names together like Bella. _Asper_ or _Jalice_. You know, something normal."

I laughed out loud, making me hold my stomach from the kicks of happiness I got from the little one. As me and Jasper laughed together it was the first time since I became pregnant, that Jasper truly accepted on becoming a father.

I smiled at the memory. Since then, Jasper has been making my pregnancy a good experience. Always making me happy, with that same old joke about the names. It never got old, not in my eyes. Our baby would always kick with delight as Jasper and I would laugh.

So here I was, lying in the bed waiting for Jasper and Carlisle to get back from hunting so that I could leave this room. Bella waiting patiently at my side keeping me company. "So, I heard you and Jasper talking about names? Then I heard you guys laughing your heads off." I giggled at the comment. Knowing that if the joke was so merely mentioned, I would lose it. But even at my giggle and joy, the baby did not kick.

"Yeah, I'll have to tell you later what happened. But right now I need you to help me come up with a name in case it's a girl. I hope it's a boy for Jasper's sake, but just in case." Bella rested her chin in the palm of her hands and squinted her eyes, looking at nothing. "Hmmm, well what was Jasper's mothers name?"

"Elisa Ann Whitlock"

"What's your mothers-" She stopped dead short realizing what she was asking. She didn't hurt my feelings, but it made me feel bad that I didn't know these things about my own mother. I swore to myself that I would be twice as good of a mother to my child, than my mother was to me.

"Bella it's ok. Lets just forget about it, ok? Anyhoo, I was thinking, Ellie? Or Anna? Ellie Ann Whitlock…Anna Jazz Whitlock…" I threw these names around but none of them clicked. And then I had it!

"Ellie Mason Whitlock…Ellie Mason Whitlock! Ellie Mason Whitlock! I love it! It's perfect!" I exclaimed, unable to hold my excitement in. Bella smiled from ear to ear.

Still smiling, she stood up and looked down at me and said, "Edward would never admit it, but he is going to be very touched that your naming your child after him…or might, if it's a girl." I nodded in excitement unable to speak.

Bella then blew me a kiss and ran out of the room yelling, "Edward? Edward, where are you? You will never believe what Alice is naming her baby…"

I closed my eyes resting the palm of my hand on top of my swollen stomach. "Pretty soon little baby, and you'll get to see your mommy and daddy."

Jasper and Carlisle returned a few minutes later, immediately coming to the room I was in. This would be the biggest challenge of all. What would happen if I walked? Would I have another pain spasm? Jasper rested his hand on my cheek and smiled at my reassuringly. "It's alright darlin', Carlisle doesn't think that_ pain_, will happen again as long as your under no stress." I nodded and swallowed my fears. Standing up slowly, I sighed in relaxation as I realized that I _would_ be able to walk. And then I saw it, the most horrific things I have ever laid my eyes on…


	5. Ellie Mason Whitlock

Who _was _that? That couldn't possibly be me, could it? I looked so…fat! I looked like a balloon ready to burst. Did I get bigger?

"Yes you did." Edward walked in the room smiling, with Nessie sleeping contently on his chest. "Thanks Edward." I muttered.

I examined the petite girl in the mirror closer. Viewing myself from all angles, I looked down my shirt from the top end and gasped. My boobs. They're huge! Why is my body changing so rapidly? I've only been pregnant for 2 and a half weeks.

Carlisle chuckled as well did Jasper as I continued looking down my shirt in amazement. Edward stepping forward and saying, "I wasn't joking about you getting bigger. When I was in here with you and Carlisle when you were in labor pains-"

"Labor pains? What are you talking about?" I was in full panic mode now.

"Nothing to worry about Alice. I will explain to you and Jasper later." Carlisle reassured me. I sighed feeling a tad relieved. Though Carlisle's reassurances have not been enough lately. None of us knew what was going to happen to me or the baby. Not Carlisle, not anyone. And what would happen if Volturi got a whiff of this?

"Anyway," Edward continued narrowing his eyes at me, "As I was saying, I actually _saw_ your stomach growing. It was, it was expanding! That's why your at this stage of pregnancy this early on. It could be only days before you deliver."

Deliver. The word never occurred in my head. But quite frankly, it scared the hell out of me. I was afraid of the pain. I was afraid I would do something wrong. Would I? Would I know what to do? I guess I won't know the answer to that until the day comes. Until then, I'm thirsty.

Edward nodded at Jasper, almost as in confirmation. "We should go Alice, your thirsty." I looked up at my husband to find him smiling warmly down at me. I wanted so badly to reach up and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but…I _was_ thirsty…

Even though Jasper didn't need to hunt, of course he went with me. Heaven forbid I go hunting alone. And on top of that, I didn't even lift a fingertip. He hunted everything for me. Bringing me the animal killed and ready to be bitten into. Though the blood was quite delightful, I still missed the sensation of the kill.

When I was done, we started making our way back to the house. But instead of going home, I decided I wanted to stop at the cottage and pay Bella and Nessie a visit. I also wanted Bella to help me go over some more names.

As I knocked on the door, barely wanting to wait, I barged in a millisecond later to find Bella washing dishes at the sink looking at me dumbfounded. "Hey there! Hope you don't mind me not wanting to wait at the door a whole 2 seconds." I smiled widely at her, but she stood there speechless. "Bella stop it, you'll make me blush." I teased. She finally snapped out of it and started stammering.

"Alice your-stomach and-Edward said-are you-Alice your out of your bed! I was afraid something was going to go wrong, I wanted to stay but I brought Nessie down here. She fell asleep and Edward had some work to do." I rolled my eyes at her attempt to actually speak normal.

"Oh Bella, don't give yourself a stroke. I'm fine. I feel better now that I hunted. Now we have some planning to do." Bella, glancing at Jasper said, "Okay."

Then louder she said, "I. Guess. Jasper. Will. Have. To. Go. Back. Home."

"UNCLE JASPER!" Nessie screamed, as her little footsteps moved fast and graceful across the wooden floor.

She slammed into Jasper's legs, hugging them and tugging on his arm. He picked her and kissed her on her forward, smiling. "And how is Ms. Nessie today?" He asked. She looked at him with wide eyes and excitement. Her face brightening up at the simple question that none of us could ever comprehend. "Better now." She whispered.

Jasper setting her back down on the floor, chuckled as she dragged him by his hand back to her room, "I have so much to tell you Uncle Jazz, there's these girls at school and…"

I smiled as her tiny voice faded into nothing but mumbles on the other side of the wall.

Bella began washing dishes again and absentmindedly said, "She talks to him about everything. I wish she would talk to me like that." A frown formed upon her lips. I felt terrible for the way she was feeling, but I had to keep my mind set on why I was here.

"Well, you can always steal my baby." I said, trying to cheer her up. She smiled and that was enough for me. "Okay. I'm going with Ellie Mason Whitlock, if it's a girl. If it's a boy, I'm going with…I haven't figured that out yet, but I just have a feeling it's going to be a girl. She has to be!"


	6. The Most Beautiful Thing

Visions flashed before my eyes, but they weren't really visions. Just glimpses. As if I were scanning through a movie. I heard voices but at that moment, I didn't even care what they were saying. I heard yelling, but did not care if their yells were directed towards me. Who were _they?_ Why were they yelling? Who am I? What is happening?

My thoughts were mixed as I tried desperately to cling on to one, and not lose it. I wanted so badly for my questions to be answered, for explanations to be explained. And then I heard silence. It may have been worse than the yelling. Is this what it felt like to die?

I then felt sudden fear, then curiosity, then _want_. And the final emotion I that coursed through my body was, _love._

Jasper must have been in the room because he was obviously manipulating my emotions. My thoughts were jumbled up but now so were my emotions? The one thing keeping me sane and I lost it? I fell into another blackness, for sure at this point that I had died. _I love you Jasper. Take care of her._ Was the last thing I thought before I slipped into another never ending hole.

*Jasper POV*

Out of my whole existence I don't believe I have ever been as scared as I am now. Sure, Maria had her moods where I was for sure she would have me killed. But now…now, was something else. Now I thought I lost the true reason for my existence.

I let my mind wander back to when I heard Alice's screams in the tiny cottage. When I heard her scream my name, "JASPER!" dragging the name out with pure agony and terror all making there way into her voice. I remembered how I watched as venom poured down her leg, and how she cried "Did my water break?" Or venom in this case.

How I swiped her off her feet, and carried her to the house. How I held her hand as she squeezed it fiercely with the oncoming pain of the labor.

How I was ushered out of the room by Carlisle, saying it would be better if I wasn't in here when she delivered. How he wasn't sure if it would turn out ok…how I had lost my sanity realizing Alice may not make it through this.

Now, I was sitting in a chair right outside of me and Alice's room. I heard her cries, her moans, the yells from Edward and Carlisle, and then I heard a different kind of cry. A baby cry. I instantly looked up. Bella and Nessie were to my right, Bella resting her hand on my shoulder. I looked up to her for comfort but none was to be said. Because the only cry I heard was the child's cry, not Alice's.

Esme was leaning against the wall on the outside of the room. Holding her head in her hands, silent sobs escaping her throat. God knows where Rosalie and Emmett were. Rosalie doesn't realize the toll she took on Alice by leaving. Alice never mentioned it, but deep down I knew she felt at fault for Rosalie and Emmett's leaving.

The small cries continued from the child. I then heard the most glorious thing I'd ever let my ears experience. Alice sighed heavily and then moaned. Her breathing was rapid, but she was _breathing_ and that was all that mattered.

"Shhh, Shhh, young one." I heard Carlisle whisper. The cries turned to sniffles, and finally to nothing. "Ellie Mason Whitlock" Edward announced happily, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. "Carlisle will be out with her in a moment. But for now Alice needs to rest. She's being overwhelmed with visions right now…and emotions, prepare yourselves."

I was fairly confused by what Edward meant by his statement. But my joy of Alice being ok, overlapped my confusion. I stood up when the door opened, Carlisle nodded to Esme, who walked into the room with Alice. Why couldn't I see her?

My eyes then locked on the small wrapped up infant in his arms. Edward watched me as I stared at the piece of cloth, but not yet seeing the child herself. "She needs to learn to control her ability. Though were not sure yet what it is…She keeps making Alice feel things. Like an empath, but it is different than your ability, somehow."

His words meant nothing to me at that moment. I didn't understand what anyone was saying to me. All of my thoughts were directed to me and Alice's daughter. Carlisle stepped forward. Suddenly I felt a surge of love and comfort. Was that Ellie doing that?

I then felt scared and uncertain, but it was not my own emotions that I felt, it was _hers_. She was making me feel what_ she_ wanted me to feel.

I watched with anxious eyes as Carlisle lifted the young child and leaned her towards me.

I wasn't sure if I could hold a baby, I then felt scared and…uncertain? Did Ellie make me feel my emotions before I even felt them? I needed Alice. I needed her to tell me everything was going to be ok. Because as of now, I was scared out of my mind. What if I hurt her? What if-

Carlisle handed her to me. I cradled my arms in an awkward position, unsure of what to do. But Ellie seemed content on the way I was holding her. I looked down at the single most beautiful face, other than Alice, I had ever laid my eyes on.

She had Alice's eyes, big and curious. But she had my cheekbones, and nose, and basically every other feature of mine other than the eyes. The little hair she had atop her head was lighter than Alice's, but darker than mine. I smiled down at the tiny child, who returned a tiny, but seeable smile herself.

I _loved_ Ellie. She is my daughter. Our daughter. I will protect her from any harm that may come our way. Alice is now not the only one that my life is based around. Now it was she and Ellie. And I felt _comforted _knowing that my two girls were going to be ok.


	7. Father

*Jasper POV*

I held Ellie for the longest time. Just simply staring at her beautiful eyes, wondering how such a tiny, gorgeous, creature could be created by someone like me. If it wasn't for Alice, this child would not be as special as she already is.

She had Alice's smile. She smiled so much, it was hard to not to return one in exchange. The entire family gathered around me as her smile widened. Nessie watched with curious eyes as I held the small baby in my arms. "Ness, do you want to hold her?" Though I did not want to let go of Ellie, I knew I was being selfish by not asking Nessie. After all, the entire family has already held her at least twice.

She shook her head almost immediately. "No, I like seeing you hold her. Your going to be a great Daddy."

Daddy? That was another thing that never crossed my mind through this whole experience. I am now a _father_. Am I fit to be a father? Will I be a good one, as Nessie explained? That means Alice is going to me a Mama. I _know_ Alice is going to be a good mother. She'd told me so one night, as we lay in our bed after making sweet love.

She looked up at me, propping herself up on one elbow. "I only wish we could conceive a child Jasper. I so much want to show myself that I _would_ be a good mother. To show myself that I wouldn't end up like my own mother did with me. My mother left me in an asylum. Iwant to _know_ if I would be a fit mother."

I comforted her that night, saying that we do not need a child to know if she would be a good mother. I knew myself, that she would be a wonderful mother. Though in the past, I also knew that we would never conceive. It never bothered me as much as it bothered Alice though.

When having children was brought up, we all thought of Esme or Rosalie, or Bella because she _has_ Nessie. But Alice's name was never even considered. Edward knew Alice's feelings about having children. He and I knew that she only wanted to prove to herself that she could do it. That she could raise an average, normal child.

But now as I look down at our Ellie, I realize that she is not normal or average…she is so much better.

The door of the room Alice and Esme were in, opened up slowly. Esme was the first to walk out, but then looking back towards the door with anxious eyes. Alice then approached the door. Slowly her face reappeared from the darkness of the room. I then realized that it was dark outside, how late was it?

Her eyes were black, purple bags below them. She stopped in the door way. I got a full look of her, her tank top that she wore tight around her, once again, thin stomach. Her loose black sweatpants with at least a hole in each leg. Her short black her now not its usual spiky style, now lay flat around her head. I wonder if Ellie would have curly or straight hair? Only time can tell I guess.

"I…hi." She said walking forward, now hovering over the tiny Ellie in my arms. Ellie smiled the widest at that moment. She reached out for Alice, and I reluctantly, but gladly handed her over. Alice held her almost naturally. Smiling down at her, Ellie once again returned an identical smile. Alice gasped as she watched her daughter smile on. "You're a pretty baby, yes you most certainly are. Oh my God Jasper, she looks exactly like you!"

If I could've blushed I would have. "I'm glad though, your pretty handsome if you haven't noticed. That's why I married you." She looked up and winked, then looked down at our child once more.

I heard chuckles throughout the room and instantly looked down sheepishly. Ellie began to squirm, and Alice looked up to find me staring at our daughter with worried eyes. "You want your daddy? Ok, I have to go hunting anyways." She leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Handing her to me, I noticed her eyes looked tired. She looked worn out, but still looked overflowed with joy of our new daughter. "Shall we Bella?" Bella joined her at her side and smiled at her with knowing eyes. Knowing she did not want to leave our baby. Knowing that she would give anything to stay hear with her family.

But she had to fulfill her needs, and one of those needs would be, blood. With that, they jumped out the small window in the living room and were off.

Ellie snuggled her head into my chest, and smiled contently. "She really loves you and Alice." Edward claimed, smiling at me with the all to familiar knowing eyes. "I hope," I replied, "Because we love her more than she will ever know. I don't need to be an empath to know that."


	8. Another Ellie Running Around?

*Alice POV*

"…I hate leaving them, I mean what if something happens? I _just_ got my visions back. Will Jasper know what to do if something goes wrong with my baby? We need to hurry, she was just born today! And-"

"Alice! Alice, listen to me, calm down. God, the one time I need Jasper…"

I was in a complete frantic. I just left my baby in the hands of a man that just started holding babies today. It's not that I didn't trust Jasper, just not his skills. But the way he looked at her, the way she smiled at him, there was definitely undeniable love there. But Carlisle was there right? He would help Jasper wouldn't he? But what if…

"Alice! Snap out of it! Listen to me, you need to hunt. I know your kind of freaking out right now. Just drink a few deer and then I promise you, you will see Ellie when we get back. I _promise_." She looked at me with sincere eyes. I decided it would be best if I did hunt, and relaxed a little. I mean, I could always search to their future.

I killed off a few deer, déjà vu was strong as I killed. Oh how I missed it!

I stopped for a moment while Bella drained another deer and scanned through my visions.

_Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Nessie, and my Ellie all sitting in the living room. Ellie was sitting in Jasper's lap, her back against his chest so she was sitting up._

_Edward and Jasper were chuckling as they placed sunglasses on her, and a baseball cap atop her head. She smiled with the joy in the room. Esme was shaking her head, and Carlisle was trying to fight back an oncoming smile. _

I smiled as the vision ended. I wanted more than anything to head home now. I was now full and waiting impatiently as Bella finished up her kill.

She finally stood up satisfied, and turned to me and nodded. We were finally heading in the direction of home. I burst through the door, and just then, I realized what I was wearing! I looked like a bum!

I flew up the stairs and through on a dark green long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans and my favorite black boots. Flying back down the stairs, I entered the living room to find Ellie in Jasper's lap just as my vision. Esme was sitting on the couch with Carlisle hand in hand. And Edward was standing with Renesmee sleeping on his shoulder, his other arm around Bella's waist.

Ellie squealed with excitement as our eyes met. Everyone turned their attention to me, but my attention was only for Ellie. I walked forward, and leaned down in front of her, "Hey you." I said smiling automatically at just the sight of her smile, our smile. She reached her tiny arms out for me, and I gratefully took her out of Jasper's lap and held her close to my chest. She slipped her thumb in her mouth and cuddled her head just beneath my chin. She then became very still, and a surge of worry went through me. Me and Jaspers both.

Carlisle rushed down to my side, and set his hand gently on Ellie's back. I couldn't see her face, which made my worry twice as worse. "She's fine, she just looks like she's sleeping."

"She's not though," Edward stated, "She's just tired from all the emotions she felt today. She's only a few hours old. She's just resting, not sleeping." I stood up very carefully as to not to stir her. I carried her to me and Jasper's room, that by now was cleaned up by either Esme or Jasper.

I laid her down on our queen size bed, covering her up with one of the sheets. Jasper walked in, smiling from ear to ear at his twin that was now _resting_ on our bed.

He came and sat beside me, careful not to bounce the bed. I was content with staring at Ellie as she lay on her back with her tiny eyes closed. "You know what I just realized?" Jasper said matter of factly, "I have not kissed you in three whole days." I heard the smile that was playing on his lips as he spoke. I smiled as well still looking at Ellie. I twisted my body so that I could kiss him.

He gently set the palm of his hand on my cheek, and leaned in slowly. I closed my eyes, as did he. Our lips met and his tongue slipped inside my willing mouth. I deepened the kiss twisting his blonde hair in between my fingers. He slowly began lowering me down on my back atop the bed. He began kissing down my neck, then my chest, then began ripping the top part of my shirt. I giggled knowing how impatient he was when it came to undressing me.

I myself was impatient and quickly began unbuttoning his pants and froze as I realized what was happening. "Oh God, no we can't do this." Jasper still overtop of me, holding himself up only by his elbows. His eyes were distant as realization struck him as well. "Do you want another little Ellie running around?"

He smiled, and moaned with a teasing frown. "Sorry Jazz, no more sex till we figure this out."

"I love you." Jasper and I never exchanged '_I love you_' very often. "As I love you." I whispered. Just then, a vision flashed before me,

_Ellie crying, venomous tears streaking her cheeks faster than Niagra Falls. I carried her downstairs, Jasper a step behind me. "Is someone hungry?" I asked, mostly to Ellie, but I was actually begging Carlisle to tell us what to do! "Alright, I want to start her on animal blood instead of human like we did with Nessie."_

"_Ok, ok." I said almost panicked as I looked down at the crying child who looked very much thirsty. _

"_Alright, Jasper here's a bottle, go and get a deer. Just one though, and fill this up. Ok?"_

"_Ok" I tried to rock Ellie, but she wanted the blood, and she wanted it _now.

When I came out of the vision, I was staring up at the ceiling. Where was Jasper? When I was about to get up to find him, he suddenly was hovering over me as he was before. His chest resting gently on mine. "What did you see?" I tried to hide the smile, but failed miserably.

"Ellie is going to wake up crying because she's thirsty."

I pushed him up with my hands and he flipped over on his back on the bed. I threw my leg over him and sat on his waste, looking down at him. "Guess what were going to do tomorrow?" I asked, getting up to go and change my ripped shirt. "What?" Jasper asked curiously now staring at Ellie once more.

"Shopping! I can not have my child in rags Mr. Whitlock." Just then the cries filled the room. As I walked out of the closet, I smiled saying, "Alright Daddy, who's ready to get some blood for the baby?"


	9. First and Last Hunt

One month went by in a blink of an eye. I think it felt more fast because Ellie was growing ever so rapidly. By her second week on earth, she already looked to be four years old. Her hair grew in to be much, much lighter than mine. Her hair wasn't quite as blonde as Jasper's, but was pretty close. She loved to go shopping, and always had a smile on everything she did. Oh how beautiful her smile was…Her first word was Mama. I was thrilled when it was spoken, and immediately called up Bella and practically screamed what happened. Jasper clapped with enthusiasm and watched as his daughter clapped just like him with a smile upon her lips.

Her big, gorgeous eyes were always very curious. But she was rather quiet, just like her father. But always very, very curious. She asked a lot of questions. Most of them were answered, most not. Though Edward had told us that her body may have grown faster than Nessie's, her brain was developing differently. He said she was just as smart as Ness, but thought things through a different perspective. Always asking questions…always so curious.

As I lay on the couch with her head resting on my chest while she slept, I thought back to a day ago when we were all sitting at the dining room table, Ness and Jacob eating their dinner. Ellie sat quietly in Jasper's lap and watched as they forked, bit, chewed, and swallowed. I knew the question would come soon enough. From the smirk Edward had across his face, I knew it would be coming_ soon. _I'd already seen many different visions of her asking Jacob, but each outcome was different. Indecision?

"Why?" Her tiny, soft spoken voice finally filled the room. We all sighed with relief knowing that it wasn't like her _not_ to ask questions. "Why what?" Jacob asked with a mouthful of food.

"Why do you eat?" She leaned forward from her position in Jasper's lap, listening very closely and waiting patiently for an answer.

Nessie giggled taking another bite of her food and watching as Jacob contemplated on what to say. "I'll make this simple for ya kid. We. Will. Die. Without. Food." There was now low chuckles and giggles around the room. Jasper shook with laughter at my side, as I tried to hold back the laughter within me.

"Yes, but why do you need food? It's silly." She looked at him suspiciously as if he weren't telling her something purposely. Even though we all knew Jacob was hiding absolutely nothing, and was unsure of what to say. "How is it silly?" She slumped back into Jasper's chest and yawned tiredly. "You eat. You get hungry. It's a never ending cycle. I drink. I'm full for two weeks." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Only a girl could have that kind of logic. There's no doubt your Alice's daughter."

I smiled at the memory. I knew that one day Jacob would except Ellie and be her friend. Right now he did not agree on vampires reproducing, but did agree to not tell the pack. We knew that if Sam found out about this, it could end badly.

Ellie began stretching and fluttering her beautiful eyes. "Hello Mama. Where's daddy?" I smiled and sighed, knowing it was just like her to wonder where her father is as soon as she wakes up. Jasper and her were always inseparable. "He's helping Esme in the dining room. They're hanging a painting." She slid off of my stomach and dropped lightly on her feet to the floor.

The small dark blue dress she was wearing came down to just above the knees with light blue leggings. Her golden hair in locks to her shoulders. It was messed up just the slightest, but somehow still perfect.

She walked sleepily out the door and into the dining room. I laid there staring at the ceiling wondering, how did I get so lucky?

*Jasper POV*

"…uh, yes. No just a little to the left. There! No, go back to the right…no you've went to far, yes there. But just a little to the right once more…" How could this woman tell if the chandelier was a centimeter off? Oh wait, were vampires. Curse our ability to detect perfection.

I then smelled the sweet scent of my daughter. Her tiny footsteps unmistakable as she made her way to the dining room. "There! Jasper, you've done it!" So there is Lord in the high heavens!

I walked down the ladder carefully, so as not to jostle the wall in any way. Finally turning around, I found Ellie standing there watching me with big cautious eyes. I then felt an emotion of _nervous_ and_ unbelieving._ Was it the emotions she was feeling _now?_ Or the emotions I'm _going_ to feel? I heard Alice giggle in the living room, had she seen something? I guess only time could tell…

"Daddy…father, or daddy, whichever you like best sir-" I scooped her up in my arms and kissed the top of her head, instantly feeling _nervous_. "Ellie Mason, you can call me whatever you wish. But we will not have none of this 'sir' business." She giggled as I kissed her stomach, and she grabbed my nose. Both of us laughing, I asked, "What were you going to ask me?" I then felt nervous again, only this time it was her emotions and not my own. "I want…I want to go hunting! Won't you show me? I know it probably won't be as fun hauling around your kid, but I really would like to learn. If you don't want to show me, I'll understand." And here it came, the _unbelieving_ swarming through my body. How could she think I wouldn't want to take her hunting? How could she think up such things as 'hauling around your kid'?

I hugged her to my chest and closed my eyes whispering, "I would _never_ not want to do something with you. We will go hunting, and I will show you. Please don't ever say something like that again." She nodded into my chest as I thought back to a time when I asked my father for a favor…

_*Flashback*_

"_Sir, is it alright if I go into town?" I was seven years old and wanted so badly to go into town. Because my mother was very much sick and needed her medicine, I knew my father would not go to town to get it. "Later." I began shifting from leg to leg, eager to get her medicine…she needed it terribly. "But father-" He then stood up and glared at me, "What did you call me boy?" _

"_S-sir" I stuttered, "That's what I thought." He spat._

_Instead of debating with my father on how what she needed at that moment, I walked away and went down the hall to my mothers room. I cried that night as I held her hand, as she took her last breathe._

Ellie and I were now running through the forest. She seemed to enjoy the first hunt. She hasn't been outside much in the last month, and she was enjoying it quite a bit. I decided to take her out farther than where me and Alice would usually go. If she was going to hunt, it should at least be a good one.

She couldn't run as fast as me, but I kept at her pace. She suddenly stopped looking to the north with a confused expression. She sniffed the air whispering, "I smell…blood. But it is not the blood I usually drink." I shook my head and smiled very much proud of my daughter for knowing these things only are her first hunt as a newborn. Usually newborns thought blood was blood and could never tell the which was which. But by the fact she knew it was a different smell than deer blood, was impressive.

"Yes, I will kill it for you. Just for starters…"

I killed the bear for her and she drank with delight. As I watched I suddenly heard a noise behind me. What was that? Ellie didn't seem to notice as I turned around to search for where the noise came from. I then heard it again, and turned around once more towards Ellie. She was gone. "Ellie! ELLIE!" I yelled to my fullest. By this time I was spinning in circles, to much in shock to do anything but spin. "Hello young Jasper, I hope you don't mind us saying hello to your dearest daughter." I turned around to find three blacks cloaks standing before me, one of them holding Ellie by both of her arms.

She looked at me with horrified eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. The middle cloak pulled down his hood to expose a all to familiar face. "Aro," I breathed. "Such a beautiful daughter you and Alice have created, but I do give you my apologies for it ending this way."

I stood frozen unsure of what to do. "Come with us Jasper, for we give you and your daughter no choice. Your families lives depend on it."


	10. Black Cloaks

_***Ellie POV***_

_**Aro had allowed Daddy to carry me on his back. He held me close, rubbing soothing circles every once in awhile on my back as we ran back home. I held on to his neck taking in as much of his scent as my vampire body would allow me. I would miss his scent. I would miss Mama's scent. I was would them**_**. I already missed my parents so badly it hurt, and we weren't even separated as of yet. But I already felt the emotions I would be feeling soon enough. I felt **_**heartbroken**_** and **_**lost**_**. **

**I knew that I would feel hearbroken because the people in the black cloaks, or this so called Aro, were either going to kill us, or separate us. I also known that I would feel lost without my Daddy and Mama at my side. **

**We approached the house with the bad people in the cloaks inches behind us. I had a sudden rush of **_**worry**_** before entering the house. **

**As we walked through the door. I seen Grandma and Grandpa leaning against the far wall, close together. My Mama was sitting in the loveseat of the living room, with my Uncle Eddie, Auntie Bells, and Nessie, by her side.**

**Every one looked **_**worried**_** and scared. There were other people in black cloaks. How many were there? Who were they?**

**The other people in the black cloaks were facing Grandpa. Grandpa looked disturbed and disappointed all at once. Then the two blacks cloaks that were facing Grandpa, turned to me and Daddy, who was still holding me. The one was a gorgeous blonde. She was tall maybe 5'7? She stood next to a very muscular man, who had dark brown hair almost black, he looked very strong and probably intimidating to many.**

**I felt my Daddy stiffen up beneath me. Dropping me slowly to my feet, he curved protectively in front of me. "How could you!" He yelled towards the beautiful blonde. **

"**I'm sorry Jasper, they were going to find out sooner or later anyway." The tall blonde moved closer to the bigger muscular man, who wrapped his arm around her waist. **

"**Extraordinary! Look at her Jane! She was **_**created**_** by young Jasper and Alice!" Another cloak put their hood down, only this time it looked like a young girl. She also had blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. "Yes I see Aro." Her voice was like ice. She did not sound nice at all nor did I want to find out if my assumption was correct.**

"**Aro, I beg of you-" Grandpa began, but was instantly interrupted by my screaming. A wave of pain came over me so strong I could not fight it. That Jane was smiling down at me, as I crunched up in pain on the floor. **

"**Please!" My Mama screamed towards Jane "Kill me! Please just-just don't heard her! Kill me!" My father was on the floor at my side, holding my two arms down. His face looked aghast as he watched with horror at my pain. **

**The pain was relieved and I let out a long sigh. Laying there on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, I refused to look at Jane again.**

"**We will give you a choice my friend Carlisle," Friend? "We either take the young one and Jasper, or the young one and Alice." **

**I knew my family would be separated I just **_**knew**_** it. I hated that I also knew my mother would be staying here, unwillingly of course. But in the last month since my birth I've noticed my father is very protective over Mama. I don't think he would let her go into these dangerous people's hands. "I'll go." Daddy spoke up, lifting me up on my feet then standing himself. Aro didn't look pleased, but did look satisfied. **

"**Very well, we must be on our way then, shall we?" Aro's voice scared me, I did not his voice at all. **

**My Daddy was staring at Mama, what looked to be like, silently begging her to stay seated. He then walked over to Mama, as the people in the black cloaks stood by the door watching. He leaned down, with me still hand in hand with him, he whispered for only me and Mama to hear. "I love you Alice, more than you could ever be able to comprehend. I will protect with my life, I promise. You two are my world now." His voice was shaky and scared. **

**He kissed the top of Mama's head while her eyes stayed frozen to mid air, she looked half crazed. As Daddy turned pulling my hand gently. I spoke loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear, but only speaking to my Mama, "I love you Mama," As we turned to the door, I took my other hand and also placed it in my Daddy's large hand. I closed my eyes as I felt **_**empty**_** and **_**lost**_**, knowing it would be my, and my Mama's emotions soon enough.**


	11. Seperated

*Ellie POV*

The plane ride to Italy was stressful and tense. Every few seconds Jane would glance my way to just scare me, though Daddy had whispered to me that she wouldn't do anything with all these people on the plane. I was sitting so closely to Daddy, I was almost under him. My head was buried in his chest, with his arm around me, rubbing circles into my back like he was earlier. I tried my hardest to think of happy things, but at that moment, all the happy memories seemed s though they were never there. I am only one month old, but in that one month I have learned that I love my Mommy and Daddy more than anybody in the world. And that I could never live without my mommy in my life.

Daddy felt my heartbreak again and again. "I miss her too baby, I miss her too." He whispered into my hair. He hugged me close, kissing the top of my head. A tear streamed down my cheek, but I wiped it away quickly afraid the black cloak people might see weakness in my tears. I had to be strong for both me, and my daddy. Although I'd known that I could never live without my Mommy, I also knew that neither could my Daddy.

Big red letters lit up in front of the plane saying, "Seatbelt On" Everyone around us strapped their buckles in, and although it was unnecessary for vampires to put seatbelts on, the black cloak people clicked the buckles beside them.

Daddy lifted me up from his side, and placed me back in my own seat. He leaned over and put my seatbelt on for me, then put his own on himself.

The landing was smooth, the only soothing thing about the flight. When it was time to get off, my stomach dropped. Would Jane hurt me again after we weren't around so many humans? I swallowed my fears, and Daddy took hold of my hand pulling me through the crowd. The people in the black cloaks were in front, and behind us. The humans looked at them oddly as their black capes, swirled behind them in the breeze. We approached a car, a dark blue van. "Jane Dearest," Aro spoke, "You can ride with Felix, Demetri, Alec, and myself." Jane didn't look happy at all with the choosing of the ride, but did not argue. She simply nodded and followed the four men to a different car.

Leaving Daddy, the beautiful blonde, the intimidating big guy, and three other men whom hadn't put their hoods down just yet. We all swiftly got into the backseat of the car. Daddy sat by the window, pulling me onto his lap. The two other men, with their hoods still up were driving. Something told me that those two men and Aro were somehow _together_ as one.

Daddy glared and glared at the beautiful blonde. I felt _guilty_, and wondered who's emotion that would soon be? Something told me it would be the beautiful blonde.

"What?" The beautiful blonde finally spoke up. "Just…you. That's all." Daddy said casually, as if it were just another day. He looked out the window and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

The car sped down the road at 90 mph. but never did we get pulled over. I guess the police knew what was best for them.

We approached a large city. I felt confused, and Daddy whispered, "That's Volterra, were here." I watched as the big city got larger and larger, until finally we were in it. We drove down the small roads with great speed. Probably more speed than necessary.

I let my eyes scan around the car, they froze once more on the beautiful blonde. I randomly wondered what her name was. Surely she had a beautiful name to suit her features. I turned to face her, and the big muscular guy. I felt Daddy stiffen, but he said nothing, only watched.

"I don't believe I know your names. My name is Ellie." I smiled the best I could, sniffling up what little tears I had left from my broken heart. The tall muscular guy smiled hugely and put out his hand in front of me, "I'm Emmett." I giggled at his enthusiasm and shook his hand. His shake was with great force, but I could tell he was treating me as though I was very fragile. "That's Rosalie," He turned to his mate, who was now looking out the window. She obviously didn't improve of our introducing. Emmett then looked at Daddy with eyes that said 'I will explain everything later' Daddy nodded his head, and the car came to an abrupt stop.

We all got out with a rush, seeing the impatience in the two men who were in the front seat. "Who are they?" I asked Daddy as we walked towards a huge, tower like building. "That one is Marcus, and the other is Caius. Aro and them are the Volturi, including the guard."

"The guard?"

"Yes, the people you seen earlier. The girl that hurt you, and the younger boy who looked a great deal like her, that was Alec. And the big guy you also seen earlier was Felix, he was with Demetri, the one with short blonde hair. They all are the guard. They, I guess…guard the Volturi. They're kind of their protectors." He took my hand in his once more as we entered the big chamber doors, what looked like led into a never ending dark cave.

"And, Rosalie and Emmett?" He shook his head looking down to the floor.

"I don't know if they are considered guard here." I nodded satisfied with all the information I had now on this _Volturi._ Now I knew the name of the people who separated our family. _My _family.

We stepped into a large, large room. We were still following Marcus and Caius with Rosalie and Emmett behind us. The large room was almost like a chamber. In the center sat three large chairs, which seated Aro in the middle.

Marcus and Caius quickly took their places in their seats alongside Aro. "Well, well, I see my friends have finally made it." Aro's voice echoed throughout the large cave.

Jane stepped out, smiling that wicked smile of hers. Just then, my father crunched up in pain at my feet, though he didn't scream as I did. He moaned as Jane increased her concentration on the attack, obviously increasing the pain too.

"Please! Stop!" I stepped in front of him hoping for her concentration to return to me, but my Daddy did not look relieved at all, the pain only worsened.

"Were going to break this young fighter in." Jane spoke, her words cold as ice.

I screamed as my arms were taken hold of by Felix. Daddy's eyes looked towards me, but he could not do anything but lay on the floor in agony.

Felix began dragging me backward towards a door, away from my Daddy. Was he going to separate me from my Daddy too? I screamed in protest as he lifted me up and carried me to the door. I kicked and punched and screamed with all my might, but it never seemed to be enough.

Tears flowed down my cheeks faster than ever, as I truly sobbed, "Daddy! DADDY!" My voice broke in the end, and sounded like nothing but sobbing screams. Daddy watched on with agonized eyes as I was being taken away. Taken away from the only thing keeping my sanity alive.


	12. Mocking Bird

*Ellie POV*

"Put me DOWN!" I screamed, Felix instead threw me down on the on the hard dirt floor inside the dark room. Alec was right behind him, standing there staring with an evil look in his eye. "I will watch her Felix, you go and assist Jane with the _breaking in_ part." Felix nodded and left the room silently, closing the door behind him.

Venomous tears were fresh on my cheeks as I looked up to Alec who stood over me. He kicked me in the gut, and I whimpered to the side holding my stomach. Pain coursing throughout me. I could not feel anything. It was as if my ability was of no use whatsoever. Was Alec doing that?

"Wh-what are they," I coughed, and swallowed down the rest, "What are they going to do to my Daddy?" I got to my knee's refusing to look him in the eye, hoping he wouldn't hurt me again.

"They should be done soon enough with your so called _father_." I then heard the door open, exposing the all to bright light. Demetri and Felix were dragging my father by his arms, his feet were dragging. He didn't have a shirt on, and his eyes were half closed, half opened, he looked expressionless.

"Daddy!" I yelled and ran to him as he was dropped roughly to the dirt ground. "See you in the morning," Felix said with a laugh, as Daddy tried to move but couldn't.

They shut the door, only leaving the light from the bars on the window, and the cracks on the door, making its way in. "Hey Ellie," He said with a week smile as I began to cry over him. There were bites all up his chest, venom still lingering around his wounds, I lowered my mouth to his chest examining the damage.

I looked at one particularly bad wound and winced when he did. I began licking the wound little by little, taking the venom bit by bit. I rested my small palm of my hand on his stomach, just to make sure he was breathing. I felt the gentle up and down motion become less rapid, and more normal. I moved on to the next wound, then to the next, and so on. I smiled after I realized that his pain was finally being relieved. He sighed from and relaxation as I finished up.

After all the wounds had been licked clean, Daddy reopened his eyes and looked at me with an appreciative look. He then sat up with a grunt and leaned against the closest wall. "Come here," His voice was weak, and barely audible. I crawled over to him, and naturally set myself in his lap. "Do you know how strong you've been?" I shook my head resting the palm of my hand on his chest. The slow rising and falling was soothing to me. "I love you so much My Ellie."

"Da-ddy," I sobbed into his chest making sure not to get any tears on his wounds. He held me tightly and rocked me gently. I remembered how Mama sang to me one night to help me sleep. I then felt a sharp pain of heartbreak from the departure from my mother. My Daddy held me closer and tighter, kissing the top of my head numerous times. He sang,

"_Hush little baby don't say a word_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

_And if that mocking bird won't sing_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring…"_

He hummed the rest of the song, rocking me gently. My tears turned to nothing, and my sniffles soon evaporated. "I'm scared Daddy."

"It's ok. They're not going to bother us until morning." He whispered back to me. It comforted me knowing that my Daddy wouldn't be in pain all night. That I would be safe in his arms. Tonight I would use the little time I had to think up all the good memories I had with my Mama and Daddy. I soon drifted off to a unwilling sleep in my Daddy's arms. The inevitable nightmares took over my dreams.

*Alice POV*

My heart ached on and on. Would it ever stop? Is this what Bella felt like when Edward left? I could only imagine one year ago, but now I was experiencing the heart ache which seemed to never go away.

I sat in the same loveseat with my knees curled up to my chin. My eyes were closed as I scanned through the most randomness visions. From the weather, to what the neighbors would be doing tomorrow. Trying to avoid at all costs the visions of Jasper and Ellie. I did not want to even imagine what was going on in Italy. I tried my best to block out any visions that made there way through, but one did make it's way to my sight.

_Jasper was shirtless with Ellie in his lap. Ellie was crying and Jasper was rocking her soothingly_

I wished so badly that I was with them. I wish I was helping Jasper comfort our little girl who was probably scared out of her mind. I began scanning through visions once more. I heard the family mumbling something low, and inaudible for my ears. But I did not want to hear what they were saying. Probably making preparations to go to Italy. Although I should've been helping with the planning, I could not lose my concentration now. For if I did, the visions would slip through and I would see something that I have been dreading…

"Alice," I heard Edwards voice but for some odd reason, I didn't feel the need to respond. Usually I would be right on it when someone called my name. But now, I just didn't care what was going on, or what was going to happen. "Alice, come on. Bella and I are heading home. Your coming with us." My eyes opened slowly, but I kept my concentration on not having visions. "Bella, put a shield around Alice." Edward said to Bella, who immediately put a elastic like shield around me. I could no longer see anything and was relieved.

Edward put his both hands on my arms, I guess making sure I was stable enough to get up. I got up slowly and stood in front of Edward, who watched me warily. "Ready?" I asked weakly looking from Edward to Bella in a quick flash. They both nodded, and with that we were out the door and on our way to their cottage.

Nessie and Edward raced to the cottage, to bring some light to the situation I suppose. But there was no light to be shone. The love of my life was in the hands of the devil of the vampire race. My light of my life was in the same hands, and in just as much danger. How could I let this happen? Why didn't I stand up? I should've went with them!

Bella and I approached the cottage, the shield still bright as ever around me. We walked through the door to find Edward standing just a few feet away. Bella quickly joined him at his side and turned towards me.

I can't even imagine what I looked like. I felt dizzy, and sick to myself that I let the two people I love the most in this world go to Italy with the people I hate most in this world. "Come sit down," Bella said, concerned. I obeyed without a second thought, concerned I might fall over if I didn't.

I curled up in a ball on the chair I was sitting in and began humming,

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

_Mama's gonna buy you a humming bird_

_And if that humming bird won't sing_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

I felt Edward's and Bella's eyes on me, probably thinking I lost it. Maybe I have…maybe I have.

*Jasper POV*

I hummed,

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a humming bird_

_And if that mocking bird won't sing_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

Hoping to comfort what little hope I had for my daughter. As she slept, I wondered what Alice was doing at that exact moment…_I miss her._

*Alice POV*

_I miss him._ I thought sadly, as I continued to hum and rock myself on the loveseat below me.


	13. My Ellie

*Jasper POV*

I held Ellie all night thinking of Alice. Thinking of how much Ellie needed her mother in her life. Who would give Ellie the _talk_? I was hoping to God she already knew…

How long would they keep us in this cell? It had been one week since they had tortured me, but also it had been one week since they had separated Ellie and I…which I was thankful for. I don't believe I could survive without Ellie here with me. Though I'd rather her be at home safe and sound, I still needed her with me. I felt selfish for thinking these thoughts and quickly made them vanish.

"Daddy?" Ellie's voice was tired, and thirsty. "Yes hon?" I replied back, trying to sound strong for Ellie so that she didn't worry, I failed miserably. "I'm thirsty."

"I know honey, I'm sure they'll bring us something to drink." I rubbed her shoulder and closed my eyes trying to manipulate her emotions into, relaxation. She sighed and closed her eyes unwillingly. I had to get her out of here. Though Ellie hunted the day we were taken, she was still going to get a lot more thirsty than me.

The cellar door opened, exposing Felix, carrying something in his arms. And then the scent hit me with full force. The scent of a human, two humans. One on top of the other. The blood was stronger than ever and difficult not to pounce on. Ellie instantly sat up straight in my lap and put her nose in the air, inhaling the sweet aroma.

Behind Felix was Demetri who was also holding something in his arms. Though the scent Demetri was holding, was not near as deliciously sweet, it was still blood regardless, _animal_ blood. "You have a choice prisoners," said Felix, "One small animal, or two large humans. Choose." His voice was harsh and impatient.

"Animal." My voice was strained, and I knew that if they would have stayed a millisecond longer, I would've said 'human'. Of _course_ I wanted the humans over the animals. But I also knew that the best choice was the animal. Ellie was thirsty and no matter how much I wanted their blood, I did not want another death of a human on my conscious.

They dropped the small deer on the ground and left swiftly. The deer was already dead and was laying helplessly. "Go. You should drink." My voice was still strained but I knew that Ellie was a newborn, and she would need blood a lot more quicker than myself. She looked up to me with Alice's beautiful eyes, I then felt a swarm of _satisfied_ go through me. Knowing it would be my Ellie's emotions. I knew she didn't want to drink in front of her thirsty father, but her thirst is stronger than her will.

She jumped quickly from my lap, and within a millisecond or two, sunk her teeth into the small but filling deer. She drank and drank until the deer was blood free. She was satisfied, and her eyes were once golden again. _Guilt_ struck me as I realized she felt guilty for drinking that deer.

Still facing the deer, her small hands clenched into fists. "HOW COULD I? I HUNTED BEFORE WE EVEN GOT TO THIS HELL OF A PLACE, AND I JUST DRANK A DEER IN FRONT OF MY FATHER WHO HASN'T HUNTED IN OVER TWO WEEKS! I-I want m-my Ma-ma-mama." She sobbed, and quickly returned to my lap and clung to my chest. I rocked her gently as I did before, and tried to comfort her myself and not with my ability. My daughter needed _me_ not my empathy. It wasn't the deer that was bothering her, it was the fact that we may never leave this place, we may be forced to join the Volturi and live an eternity of misery. We may never see Alice again…

"D-Daddy, I miss Mama! I w-want her. I r-re-really n-need her. Pl-please. Can we g-go home?" I shook my head in disappointment of my own, sure that we wouldn't be going home for awhile. How could I tell my daughter that though? She needed comforted, not disappointed. I _needed_ her to feel comfort, so that I could feel the same. Our emotions were so attuned that even when we were farthest apart, I could still feel every emotion that coursed through her. I decided to change the subject to something more cheerful.

"After my sister died giving birth to her daughter, my mother would comfort me by singing me a song. I was twelve years old, but I still loved to hear her sing. It would make me feel better. Let's see…how did that song go? Oh yes,

_My little angel, my little angel, why must you cry?_

_I wish I had the words to comfort, I wish that I was wise._

_I wish that I could cry for you, because I know I would._

_My little angel, my little angel, I only…wish, I…could."_

Ellie's eyes were now closed and she was contently sleeping in my arms. I did not believe I could raise her on my own. I needed Alice, as did she. We needed Alice, I _had_ to get her out of here. Because before long, she would no longer be sane.

Just then the locked door opened, showing Felix and Jane standing in the faintest light. My eyes squinted as I looked at the two dark figures staring at the child within my arms. Jane smiled and Felix came toward me and Ellie. I immediately took her out of my arms, waking her up, and held her on my back curving my body protectively around her. A hiss escaping my throat. I crouched down in pounce position as Felix began circling us. Before I knew it, I was feeling the unbearable pain of Jane's ability. As I held my hands to my head, trying my hardest to bear the pain while protecting my child, Ellie was swept from my back and carried away quickly by Felix. I heard her screams as she kicked and hissed down the hall. Jane smiled as I reached out for the door they had disappeared in. "Stupid boy," Jane laughed, relieving the pain I had once had, and walking out the door in which she had entered. I heard the lock of the bolt, and screamed. I banged my body against the door with all my might. They had my daughter…


	14. Death or Not

*Alice POV*

I heard Edward and Bella's harsh whispers on the other side of the thin wall of the cottage. Since Bella still had a shield around me, Edward could not read my thoughts to know that I could hear them. Though I didn't mind listening to them argue. It let myself know that I was in reality. Everything lately seemed like a daze, a nightmare. Nothing seemed real anymore. And by hearing them actually get angry with each other, it let me know that this was not a nightmare unfortunately. 

"Are you not _listening_ to me Edward?" Bella whispered harshly, "She has to get out! I love her and you know that, but she walks around like a…like a freaking zombie all day! I'm only thinking of _her._ Take her on a long hunting trip, take her to see Charlotte and Peter, _please_."

"Bella, I'm telling you! I know my sister better than you do-"

"Then you would know that she has to get out of the house for a little while." I could almost feel her glare throughout the room. 

"I can hear you, you don't have to talk in the other room," I spoke loudly enough so that I knew they could for surely hear me. I heard both of their breathing pause as they stopped what words were still lingering on their lips. 

They walked out, farther away from each other than usual. "I love you Alice, I just want what is best for you." I shook my head at Bella, knowing she only meant best. But if anything I needed to be alone…with my visions. I wanted to know if they were safe. I wanted to know if the Volturi have made any decisions on letting them return. I wanted to _know._

"I am leaving, but I must go alone. Bella, you can let your shield down now." She was hesitant, but the elastic band that surrounded me for the last 47 hours, instantly dissolved. Edward looked as if he were going to disagree, but immediately closed his mouth when I shook my head. "I need time to think." I looked down, then making my way towards the door. 

Nessie had walked out and was now standing by Edward, with a look of terror upon her face. I could not say the words she deserved. I could not comfort her, because my comforting words would do nothing, mean nothing. "We will miss you, Alice." Edward spoke softly, having the same look of terror as Ness. "As I will miss you." 

I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to get out of here. _Now._ I bolted out the small cottage door. It was dark and damp outside as I ran through the trees. A vision struck me making me lose all concentration on my sprinting. 

_Aro was sitting the middle seat looking down at a small form standing in the middle of the large chamber. "You are now apart of us, do you understand?" Aro's voice was like a hiss, cold as ice. The small form nodded solemnly, looking down. "Yes Master,"_

"_Very good young one. We will keep your father as…._insurance_ you could call it." The small child nodded her head once more, tears flowing down her cheeks. The small child was my Ellie. Crying in front of Aro in the chamber in which they had killed so many mortals and immortals in. _

Before I even seen it coming, my foot hit a fallen down tree on the ground. As I flew in mid air, and into a tree, I realized that I was sprinting the whole time I was in my vision. With the force of my head and the tree, a loud bang thundered throughout the forest. "Ow," I said absentmindedly, that was _so_ something Jasper would say. Even though vampires could not really have pain other than venom, anytime I would playfully punch him he would always say 'Ow' and I would laugh with Joy. 

I laughed out loud as the word escaped my mouth, holding my stomach as I shook. My laughs soon turned into sobs, as I fell to my knees, placing my head in my hands and outrageously sobbed. The word 'cry' would do no justice to what I was doing right now. I was feeling hurt beyond belief. They were keeping Jasper as _insurance?_ They were keeping my Ellie to be apart of _them?_ How dare they take my family! What did I do to deserve such punishment. I did not understand. 

I then decided that since I was in a state of rage and pain, I should go to Italy now. I would have a better chance of survival if I went with confidence, and anger. And if I was killed? I would rather die than have to live another day without my family with me. I would go to Italy, death or not, I would not fail.

NOTE: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep letting me know on how I am doing, and don't forget to read/review my other stories as well. I got a suggestion from one of my readers, to do this chapter in Alice's POV. And I thought 'Dang, why didn't I think of that? People are probably wondering what's been going on with her'J But please keep the reviews coming, THANKS AGAIN!


	15. Long Line

**Howdy again readers! I need all of your help…please, please, PLEASE help me reach 50 reviews. I want more reviews so I know to keep the story going, can you help me? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

*Alice POV*

I assumed the family would not figure out what, or where I was going until I was there. I would take my chances on the survival part, and focus on the goal part. My goal was to get Jasper and my Ellie out of their cell. But that was as far as I let my goal reach. I couldn't get ahead of myself and try to succeed in a goal that I would fail. I had to get my family out of their, regardless if I got myself out or not. Though I knew Jasper would never leave me in Italy…one year ago. But now it was different. I believed he would leave for Ellie and Ellie alone. If Ellie were not involved, Jasper would probably die fighting to protect me. Of course I wouldn't allow it, but now it was much, much different. He was a father and I was a mother, and we had roles to play as parents. A lot like Edward and Bella with Nessie. Edward and Bella were willing to die for Nessie. They played their parts as parents, and now it was my turn. I could not forget my lines to this never ending play. I am writing the script as I go along.

My thoughts were jumbled as I waited in the ticket line at the airport. I tried to organize them in some sort, but that seemed impossible. I was beyond nervous. I was so used to Jasper helping me keep my cool, it was hard to deal with my real emotions on my own. As my foot tapped roughly on the floor I thought, "Maybe I should've asked Edward or Carlisle to accompany me. I mean, will Jasper leave, if not forced?" I cleared my head on the 'regrets' and 'what I should've done' and simply focused on the task at hand. Before any planning was to take place mentally, I had to at least get on the plane.

The line seemed to take forever, because it _was_ taking forever. Only one human stood behind the desk, taking in all the information each new human offered her. I sighed loudly, earning a few looks from the people ahead of me. I glared at them, and they turned around quickly without another glance. I was not in the mood to be my usual, happy and cheerful self. I had more things on my mind than I thought possible for a vampire.

I saw each outcome of each plan I had thought out. I would make a mental plan in my head, and look to the future to see if it would work out. I was so panicked as of now, because every outcome was the same…The Volturi killed us all. I would change the slightest things, that would make the hugest differences. One change would help us live longer, another change would help us die quicker. I thought up of a plan that I decided to wait to make, knowing it would work out whether my visions told me so or not.

What if I joined the Volturi, in exchange that they let Jasper and Ellie go? Of course I wasn't fond of that plan at all. But if that was the one plan that I would go through with and succeed? Then that was the plan I would decide on. I mentally decided on that plan I had long been dreading, and searched my visions.

"_I see," Aro spoke with a look of contemplating on his face. "It is a fine, fine trade Alice. Well what is there to contemplate young one? Of course we accept your offer! Welcome!" I nodded my head gravely, my face expressionless. "And my family," I spoke dully, looking towards the door I knew they were locked in._

"_Of course, of course. Guard, release our prisoners."_

I snapped myself from the vision not wanting to see the rest. I knew Jasper would put up an argument, but if Aro saw that, he may very well have Jasper killed before he is even able to argue. I had no doubt Aro would want to scan my thoughts as soon as I got there. And I didn't want him to see Jasper's reaction of my arrival…

The man in front of me, moved one step forward. I automatically did the same. Releasing yet another sigh, the same woman who looked at me earlier, was about to turn around once more but decided against it. In the end it looked like nothing but a twitch of the head, that no human would ever notice.

The chattering around me was nothing but mumbles. Although my vampire hearing would clearly be able to make out any conversation at the airport, I heard nothing but mumbles.

Little did the crowd surrounding me know, that I was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. As I said before, Jasper had always kept me in control in large crowds. It was not only difficult for him, but for me as well. He would have to feel twice the burn of my throat, as well as his own. But he would never complain. He would only ever calm me down, and squeeze my hand reassuringly, letting me know everything would be ok. Even though I was the one with the psychic visions, somehow he knew that we would make it through another day without a slip. Without each other, I don't believe we could've done it. I don't believe we could've made it through those first few months living with the Cullen's. Or hiding Bella out from James, or being separated as me and Bella raced to Italy, or fighting the newborns of Victoria's army, or running away to find Nahuel and make it in a nick of a time to save the family from death. I don't believe we can make it through this as well without each other. But somehow we will have to manage, because in the end I knew we would not be together.

The man in front of me was finally at the desk, as I waited impatiently. Only inches behind him, I tapped my foot, looking over his shoulder and wondering how long this one would take. He didn't take long at all. Though I was only waiting a few minutes in this eternity of a line, it seemed as though it dragged on for forever, and forever.

The man soon stepped to the side quickly, realizing I was in a rush. I gave him a thankful look and he simply nodded and smiled. I would have usually returned a smile but that seemed impossible right now. How could I smile at such a time as this? Jasper was nearly starved to death in Italy, Ellie was petrified and scared, and the family would soon find out where I was and come after me. And the last thing I wanted was for the family to come. I would be better off doing this on my own.

"May I help you?" A young lady looked at me from behind the desk, with a wide smile upon her lips. It made me want to gag at how happy she looked. "Yes I-"

"Hey watch it you!" I heard a man from behind yell at someone. "Sorry!" The voice that replied to the man's complaint was so, so familiar. Where have I heard that voice from? "No cutting!" This time it was a woman's complaint. "I, uh, sorry!" Was that…? It couldn't be. It could not possibly be Emmett. He was Italy, not at a airport in Maine! But could it be?

"Two tickets to Italy please," Emmett said, who was now beside me making myself look like a tiny Barbie doll, next to a life size Ken doll. The woman behind the desk looked to me for confirmation that I knew this muscular man, and I nodded in a state of shock. My eyes wide, my lips parted but no sound escaping, my hands clutching the desk top…

"Chill Alice," I looked up to him, anger coursing through me, and then thankfulness. I missed Emmett when he and Rosalie left. But I never imagined that our reuniting would be at an airport in Maine. "I'm on your side," And with that, he winked and retrieved the tickets the lady behind the counter provided us with.

Walking towards the entrance of the plane, I looked to him once more, wanting to ask a question but not sure which one first. "You have a lot of explaining to do Mister!" He nodded smiling, on the verge of laughing actually. "I know, I know, you see it all started when…"

**Cliff Hanger people! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried to make it longer than the last one. Please, Please, PLEASE review! Please and Thank you****J**


	16. The Volturi Themselves

*Alice POV*

"I know, I know, it all started when you…well, when you were, uh…" He rubbed the back of his head, unsure of how to word it. "Pregnant," I stated simply, keeping my eyes constantly on him, watching his every move as he spoke. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. And well, everything went down hill from there. Rose started going a little psycho on me! I knew things were bad when she didn't want to have sex anymore…"

We got a few looks from the people around us in line to the entrance of the plane. Emmett looked at those people but not really seeming to care that they were hearing our conversation. Honestly, I didn't give a damn either. My only way to sanity was to get to Italy as fast as possible. Déjà vu hit me hard and strong as I bounced in my seat once we were finally in. It made me think of a time when Bella was in the same position as me. As I tried to calm her as best as I could, I now understood why she didn't seem to calm at my efforts.

"Anyway, Rose got the bright idea to I guess…get back at you? Get back at Carlisle mostly for telling her it was impossible for us to conceive. So she tells me, "I'll show them, I'll show them that _I'm_ the one who deserves to have a kid. I do!" It kinda scared me… the way she was acting. That wasn't like Rosalie. She loves you guys and I know it, but she's so different now."

How could I blame her? If I did I would be a hypocrite. When Bella became pregnant with Nessie, _of course_ I envied her and Ness. I wanted a baby just as bad as Rose and Esme. Though when everyone thought of having children, they never thought of me, did they? So wouldn't I be the one to deserve a child? Deep down, I didn't believe Rosalie meant what she was doing. In fact I knew she didn't. I knew she loved our family, and would be loyal to us. But not with this. Something was different here. Something odd, and out of place. Rosalie wouldn't do this, so why did she go to the Volturi? It just didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Emmett was lost in story. He looked to be on the verge of breaking down. "…I mean, what could I do Alice? I love her to death, but sometimes I just don't know! I couldn't tell her "No, I won't go to the Volturi with you." I did try to put my foot down, but she wouldn't have it! And she even went against our diet. She drinks from _humans._" I had to chuckle at that. He made it sound like it was so out of the ordinary for a vampire to drink human blood.

"Emmett, Emmett, calm down. Listen to me. I don't believe Rosalie is doing this. I mean, I think she is, but there has to be more to the story. I can understand her being upset, but she wouldn't do this. She wouldn't! There has to be more…there just has to be…"

I was looking off in space in deep thought, thinking of all the possibilities of what Rosalie was doing. When a vision struck me so fierce, I clutched the sides of the seat I was in.

_Rosalie walking down the long hall to the cell Jasper was in. She paused at the door and listened in: hearing, "Daddy, if I don't join them, what if they kill us? Mama wouldn't want that. She would want us to do anything we are able to, to stay alive." Rosalie's red eyes, closed as her face crunched up in pain. She opened the cell door showing Jasper, still shirtless, with Ellie in his lap once more. They both were looking at the door as she opened it, obviously feeling her before she even entered. "Rosalie, the least you could do is leave me to say goodbye to my daughter." Jasper hissed between clenched teeth. _

_Rosalie looked down, looking saddened and vulnerable. She kicked at some dirt on the floor saying, "Aro told me to come and retrieve Ellie." Ellie nodded her head, making her way to Rosalie slowly, looking back at Jasper and blowing him a kiss. He winked at her, making her wince with heartbreak. "Emmett went to go and get Alice." Rosalie stated casually, as if it were no big news at all._

"_Alice? What are you talking about?" Jasper, now standing hissed once more. Ellie rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around his legs. _

"_Aro wants the_ whole_ Whitlock family. Once Emmett lures Alice in, Aro will have the first vampire family in history. He wants all of you. I'm so sorry."_

Lures me in? Did she mean that Emmett was in on this? That this was all a trick? Well I was heading to Italy anyway, so it wouldn't matter whether it was a trick or not. But Emmett was trying to make it seem like Rosalie was the one who wanted us to all go down with a fight. But in the vision, Rosalie seemed like nothing at all at what I expected. I smiled knowing my assumption, of Rosalie not being the bad guy, was correct.

"Alice, what did you see?" I loved my brother, but sometimes he was very disappointing. He had tricked me into thinking that, oh how did he word it? "I'm on your side," Yes, that sounds about right. Now that I look back, Emmett and Rosalie both have betrayed the Cullen families trust. The Cullen clan I should say. In this situation we were not a family, but a _clan_. We were dealing with real vampire problems, and not human problems like the abnormal vampires we are. "Oh, nothing," I said still smiling to myself and closing my eyes, escaping to the same vision.

The plane ride was long and made me think of Ellie. I wonder what she was thinking on the _her_ plane ride to Italy. Probably nothing good. But if I knew my Ellie at all, she was probably bursting with curiosity. I loved her curiosity of the world, and how she wonders how and what to do on everything. She was so much like me in so many ways that were hard to explain. But when I look at her, all I see is Jasper. That sparkle in her eyes as she laughs, the joy it brings her to see me smile, the love she shows me with a simple hold of the hand. It made me miss her twice as much, and I felt sad knowing we could not be together. I knew Jasper would be a good father to her, with our without me. He would take care of her and I had no doubt in my mind of that.

I was surprised at how calm I was keeping myself just from the mere thought of Ellie. I knew these thoughts would not last and were brief, but for the moments I had left of my contentment, I intend to cherish them. I thought to myself, 'I'm coming Ellie, I'm coming Jasper, just a little while longer…'

*Jasper POV*

"No, Ellie you can't. The Volturi are terrible people, they'll break you." I coughed, and swallowed the little venom I had left in my mouth. I was so thirsty and needed to hunt desperately. But by the fact Ellie was considering joining the Volturi, made me forget of all my vampire needs, and give my full attention to my daughter.

"Daddy, if I don't join them, what if they kill us? Mama wouldn't want that. She would want us to do anything we are able to, to stay alive." Of course Ellie would be thinking of her mother, silly me. Although Alice has been nonstop in my thoughts, this was the one moment I didn't want Ellie to think of her.

I turned my head directly to the door, and Ellie did the same seeing my reaction. Though we knew someone would be coming soon because earlier Ellie had felt a lot of_ guilt_. That was exactly what I was feeling right behind the steel door. Guilt.

The lock unbolted, and Rosalie appeared standing at the door. She had a look of pain in her eyes that said, 'Please don't make this difficult for me' but I ignored it. Why should I make this easier for Rosalie? She and Emmett are the reason Ellie and myself are even here. What did she want me to say? 'Oh, hey Rose. How are you doing? You don't look so good.' I almost gagged at just the thought of talking to this low live, brat of a vampire. "Rosalie, the least you could do is leave me to say goodbye to my daughter." I knew that Ellie had already accepted Aro's offer of joining, but I acted along as if I knew nothing. I knew Ellie wanted Alice and myself to be safe and out of harms way. And that was all that mattered.

Rosalie looked so pathetic right now. I watched with disgust as she looked at the ground, kicking dirt below her feet. "Aro told me to come and retrieve Ellie." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ellie nod, and stand up making her way to Rosalie. It almost felt wrong to just sit here and watch as my daughter goes into the hands of the Volturi. Would Alice want this? Certainly not, but she would want us to take every precaution when it came to staying alive.

My little girl turned and blew me a kiss. I could not smile, or even say 'I love you'. I wanted so badly to comfort her and say that I love her more than anything in the world. But the words would not come to my lips. I simply winked, feeling her heartbreak as she winced and turned away.

Rosalie watched, horrified. She should be. She was splitting up the Cullen Clan one by one. First her and Emmett, then me and Ellie, now Alice too, what was she planning to do next? Take down Carlisle and Esme?

I shoved that thought from my mind not wanting to think of Esme being in harms way.

Right when I was about to turn away from the tragic scene, Rosalie stated calmly, as if it were no big deal at all, "Emmett went to go and get Alice." My head snapped up, making Ellie jump to my side in an instant. "Alice? What are you talking about?" I hissed with all the hissing I had left in me, which wasn't much.

"Aro wants the _whole_ Whitlock family. Once Emmett lures Alice in, Aro will have the first vampire family in history. He wants all of you. I'm so sorry." I hissed deep in my chest, more angry than ever. She better be sorry, because I'm going to make her sorry. That's when I snapped, I lunged for her throat.

*Alice POV*

"Jasper NO!" I said in the middle of the plane ride. Many eyes were on us now, but I didn't care. Jasper wouldn't be able to win that fight at the state he was in. My Jasper would lose, and be killed my the Volturi themselves.


	17. I would kill them Today

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for being patient! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, I've been very busy with school. I just posted a new story 'Stranger' please read/review it and tell me what you think! As well as this one! ****J**

*Alice POV*

"NO!" I screamed, catching everyone's eye on the plane. Though I knew it was to late. I knew he couldn't hear me, and I knew Rosalie would do whatever she had to do to protect herself…even if it meant killing her own brother.

Ellie would be traumatized, that was one thing I was for sure of. She had just watched her father, as he was ripped to pieces and burned in the hot fire the Volturi kept going at all times in the chamber. If it wasn't for her, I knew I would've easily done something to provoke the Volturi into taking my life. But I now had a daughter to think about it. New decisions must be made now that I was for certain Jasper was dead. They took my husband, my lover, my best friend…

I would seek revenge until the entire Volturi was destroyed. One by one I decided I would pick them off. I knew in my state of rage I was capable of anything. Even if killing Emmett meant of getting my revenge, I wouldn't think twice about it. My thoughts flickered back to Ellie. I never once thought of my own life in my plans on killing the Volturi. Would I survive? No. Probably not, but did it even matter? Edward and Bella would take care of Ellie, would they not? I knew they would but _I_ wanted to take care of my daughter. I wanted me and Jasper both to be there every time she awakes from her resting. I wanted me and Jasper to be the first to show her the world before us, that we take for granted everyday. There were so many things I wanted for the three of us. My dreams, now, would never be fulfilled, and now would only be a distant thought. A thought that was never put into mind even twice because it was so impossible. So crazy. So _wrong_ to even consider.

"Chill Alice!" Emmett whispered harshly, looking around at the human faces looking at me in shock. "What did you see?" His voice was less harsher, but was now just a tad impatient.

My body was numb, and felt useless. I didn't actually _see_ Jasper's death occur, but why would I want to? Why would I want to see the fate of my husband, my soul mate, my-

"Alice, what the hell did you see?" He now sounded worried. I became irritated and angry at him. Jasper would've calmed me down by now…

"Nothing." I snapped. My tone ending the conversation, making me think of Jasper's tone on the first day Bella came to Fork's High School. How I tried to convince him on thinking of the humans as people. And how he had snapped at me, and later felt bad about it. I was such a hypocrite in telling him those things. As of now, I thought of humans as _humans_, and nothing else. I don't care about their lives! What about mine? What about the fact that it's being shattered little by little every second.

"Ma'am?" I looked up to find a young woman in uniform, looking down at me with worrisome eyes. I gave her a glare, clutching the sides of my seat. "M-ma'am. C-can you please put your seatbelt on? Were going to proceed in landing and…" My glare deepened as I snatched the dumb seatbelt, buckling it into place. "…yeah." She finished. Walking away and stumbling why doing so. She looked back once, before returning to her seat in the front. I looked straight ahead feeling Emmett's eyes on me, but he knew better than to say anything to me.

The landing was rather rough, adding to my anxiety. Knowing I would have to face my emotions alone from now on, added even more to my nervousness.

Emmett hauled me through the crowd, taking my arm gently and pulling me along. Of course we didn't have any bags, so we immediately went to the car he had rented earlier on.

As we drove, I bit my nails, twisted my hair, shuffled my feet, and even bit my lip. All the human things I could never imagine myself doing until now. A knot formed in my throat as I thought of Jasper once more. My visions kept coming in flashes, but I would not allow myself to make out what they really were. I didn't want to see my heartbroken daughter. I didn't want to see all the pain she was facing now, I had enough to deal with on my own.

"Drive faster," I demanded, without another word Emmett pushed down on the gas pedal to the floor. We flew, almost literally flew into Volterra. As we approached the large building, that I was at not to long ago with Bella and Edward, I felt the numbness overtake me once more. I felt nothing, and nothing was good. It was better than heartbroken and self hatred. I was content with numb and planned to try to keep it that way until all of the Volturi were dead. Because they _would_ die…they _are_ going to die today, I promised myself.

**I'm sorry this wasn't a very good chapter, but it will get better in the next! Please read/review regardless.**


	18. Pity

*Jasper POV*

Pushing Ellie behind me, I lunged for Rosalie's throat. Rosalie was a second faster, and stepped one step backward. She went to hit me but stopped her hand in mid-air. I watched her in awe, as she stood there motionless watching me cautiously. "Fight me," I hissed between my clenched teeth. I positioned myself in a crouch, waiting for her first move. "Your too weak Jasper. We both know that I would win. And I am not going to hurt you, or Ellie like that…or _Alice._ Think about Alice. What would it do to her if she found out you were dead. Think about _her._"

I lost my concentration as I looked down at my tightened fists, that were slowly beginning to become loose. Ellie rushed to my side, wrapping her tiny arms around my right leg. I lifted her up and held her close to my chest. Rosalie watched with loving eyes at our father/daughter moment. "Daddy? Please don't fight Miss Rosalie. I don't want you to get hurt." Her voice cracked on the word 'hurt'. I hated that I worried her and I hated that she even had to worry. She was four years old for crying out loud! There has been so much weight on her tiny shoulders lately.

I relished all of the reassurance I had within me, letting her feel it. She closed her eyes and smiled knowing I would not be fighting Rosalie today. I couldn't hurt Ellie like that…or Alice. The two girls I love the most in this world I could never come to hurt. And even though Rosalie is the reason were here, it would still be difficult to even hurt her. Regardless, she is still my sister.

"Emmett went to go and get Alice, but I want to help you. _We_ want to help you. Well, Emmett doesn't know it yet. He thinks that I joined the Volturi willingly. But I didn't, I don't want to be here anymore. I joined out of anger by the fact you and Alice could conceive and I couldn't. But now, I realize my wrongdoing. I have to fix this Jasper, I just have to. I'll get you and Ellie out of here, including Alice once she gets here. I don't how yet, but I will find a way. Hopefully Alice doesn't see my plans. Aro is no doubt going to read her mind as soon as she gets here…" I nodded unsure of what to say. I felt _nervous_ from Ellie, figuring it would be either mine or her emotions soon. Her ability to feel the emotions before actually feeling them, gave me a guess on what was going to happen. A lot like Alice's ability.

"I have to take her to Aro. Come Ellie." Rosalie held out her had, and Ellie took it reluctantly. She looked back at me with pleading eyes but what could I do? Take her back and make Rosalie remove her forcefully? I didn't believe that in my, still vampire heart, that I could do that to Ellie. For her to be ripped out of my arms once more. The memory made me flinch as I thought of Felix dragging my daughter away from within my reach. I couldn't bear to go through that again.

As I watched Ellie's eyes, Alice's eyes, begging me to come, I could only look away and hope that she would forgive me somehow.

*Alice POV*

"What a pleasant surprise, dear Alice!" I wanted to gag at Aro's greeting. His voice was as cold as ice, and echoed throughout the chamber we were in. I stood in the circle before three rulers of the vampire race.

"Hello Aro," My voice was strained and was awfully close to snapping and lunging for whatever was first to come. Jasper was dead, and the Volturi had my daughter. Before I came here I had promised to end the lives within this castle, but now I became _nervous_. I was actually nervous that I wouldn't be able to finish them off. And so what if I hadn't? With Jasper dead, and Ellie out of my hands, there was no reason to live…no reason to exist.

"I have a fairly good idea of the reason for your presence," Aro stood from his seat and walked down the few steps towards me. Clasping his hands together, he looked as though he had something up his sleeve.

Before I could stop him, my hands were in his. My thoughts, my memories, my cherished moments, were all his now. He scanned through every opinion, every word, every phrase I had ever said or thought. All of my plans were now his and there was nothing I could do about it. "Ahh, I see young Alice. You had…bad intentions are coming here," He turned and I thought now was the perfect moment to make my move, but decided against it when the guard stiffened in their positions, ready for attack.

"You did well in luring her in Emmett, well done." Aro now spoke louder to Emmett, who was standing at the wide doors that led to the outside into Volterra. He simply nodded, I'm sure feeling ashamed of himself.

"Mama!" I heard the familiar, loving voice that I've longed to hear for the past month. My baby, my reason for being. My lifeline to sanity, my Ellie.

She practically pushed Rosalie out of the way, and made her way to me. I stood with open arms in shock at the beautiful creature running my way. What seemed like forever later, she finally reached me and I hugged her close to my chest. She cried while staining my shirt with venomous tears, but I didn't care at that moment. At that moment, all I cared about was that my baby was in my arms and safe.

Lifting her up, I reopened my eyes to look over her head at the audience watching us. Rosalie was now standing beside Emmett, hand in hand. This made me think of Jasper.

"How sweet. Now I'm sure your wondering about young Jasper…"

I closed my eyes once more and felt heartbreak overtake me. I did not want to talk about Jasper. I did not want to think about Jasper. And I most certainly did not want to hear about his death.

"You don't wish to see him?" My head snapped up, meeting Aro's eyes for the first time.

"What? He's alive?" My voice was slowly becoming higher with each word I spoke.

"Yes Mama. Daddy's just thirsty is all. Of course he's alive. Daddy's strong." Ellie looked up at me and spoke with a for certain tone. "But I saw-I mean, please let me see him." I set Ellie down and waited anxiously as Felix left the room along with Demetri. When they returned, they were with a man who looked unrecognizable to me. Of course I knew it was Jasper. But his face was as white as a sheet, and his eyes were nothing but deep purple tunnels. His gaze was far away, as he was dragged into the chamber.

Still clutching onto Ellie's hand, I dragged her along towards Jasper, who now lay on the floor gasping at the newly bitten wounds on him. Probably from Demetri or Felix.

I rushed to his side and held his head in my arms. His breaths were short bursts and never steady. He closed his eyes and leaned into my stomach as I held him. Ellie was holding his hand and licking at a fresh wound upon it. I sobbed, tears streaking my cheeks. "Jasper. Jasper. Jasper," I managed to get out between my sobs.

"What a remarkable reunion I see," Aro spoke, "What a pity we must separate you so soon…"

**Cliff hanger again! LOL and I've gotten a review saying that vampires can't cry. Well MINE do. And I'm not being smart, but I have to add to the drama by making them cry. I'm sorry if any of my readers disagree, I just think that vampires should cry. It makes them look and feel vulnerable…which you don't see often coming from a vampire.**

**Please read and review.**

**-PaperCut33**


	19. And the fight Broke out

*Alice POV*

"I'm staying here. Your not separating us," I demanded. I refused to let Aro take me away from my family…again. I simply refused and would not have it. I clutched onto Jaspers head even tighter, kissing it repeatedly.

Ellie was being pulled away from Jasper by Demetri as I watched with horrified eyes, but could not find the strength to do anything. I held onto his head tighter as he lay helpless with his eyes closed and his head in my lap. "No," I sobbed as hands grabbed the side of my arms, probably Felix. I didn't care though. I was being taken away from my husband, and my baby was being taken away from me. It wasn't two minutes that I gotten to finally see their faces once more. "No!" I sobbed louder. Jasper grunted in response, but was too weak to deny what Aro was doing.

"Well dear Alice, if you are the only one objecting to such matters…"

"I object," A familiar voice spoke from the chamber doors. Carlisle was walking in casually, with his arms crossed firmly on his chest.

"I object," Edwards tall shadow was walking from the west side of the chamber. With a smaller shadow hand in hand with him. "As do I," Bella's voice was like the ringing bells from heaven itself. I haven't heard my best friends voice for what seemed like ages.

"Hell with it, I object," Emmett's bellowing voice filled the small chamber making the walls rumble around us. I was on my knee's looking around stupidly watching as the Cullen family, one by one, revealed themselves. "I object," This one surprised me. I thought Rosalie was truly loyal to the Volturi, and would not go against them.

I heard the first of the growls coming down the long hall that led to the entrance. They were unmistakably werewolves but I was still so much in shock that the Cullen family was reuniting once again, I was unable to comprehend the fact that the werewolves were now here. "Aro," Carlisle now spoke more loudly, "You will give me back my children, along with Ellie. Or we will fight. And don't you dare say you don't think at least one of your people's lives will be taken. Because you know as well as I do, that with Bella's shield, we will have more of a chance." I was suddenly flung back into Felix's chest, his massive hands covering my tiny neck in one swift movement.

"I'll kill her!" He yelled. His chest rumbled beneath me and I shivered in fear, knowing well that he _would_ kill me. Seeing it for myself as I slowly let my visions return, "I'll kill her!" Where was Ellie? It just struck me that Demetri was standing at Aro's side looking undecided. And if Felix was restraining me…

"Ellie…" I began but could not finish with the pressure that was being applied to my neck.

"That brat escaped," I laughed out loud, making myself look like an insane person. I couldn't help it. My only goal was now succeeded without me even having to do anything. I couldn't help but laugh. What else could I do? My Ellie finally escaped, and was now safe. "Yes!" I shouted as Felix flung me to the wall.

Emmett made his first move by coming full force to Felix, who was slowly making his way to my direction once more. Bella's shield filled the room, as Edwards body curved over hers protectively. A hundred different visions filled my mind confusing both me and Edward. A hundred different outcomes, different ways on what would happen to us. I ran to Jasper, Carlisle rushing to my side. "He has to drink, look at him Aro! Ellie is gone. You have no reason to keep Alice and Jasper any longer!"

"I'm sorry old friend, but no one is leaving Volterra under my ruling!"

Carlisle and I sitting at Jasper's limp body, and watched as the fight between the Cullen Clan and the Volturi broke out…

**Hey! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. Sorry it was so short, just wanted to do a quickie before school. If any of my readers have any suggestions on stories, please fill free to suggest! Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**-PaperCut3**


	20. The Inn

*Alice POV*

_Emmett was immediately thrown across the chamber as Carlisle went for Aro. Bella was trying her best to hold up the shield but it was faltering at Jane's pain force. Edward was in front of Bella, pushing the guards off as they came full force at them. The werewolves were attacking whatever came their way, even some of their own without thinking. Jasper was now on his feet stumbling, backing us up toward the wall. As my back hit the wall with Jasper in front of me, Felix came toward us with a devilish look. Jasper bowed his head already knowing his fate. Knowing he was too weak to fight. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you Alice," and in the next instant was ripped to pieces easily. I screamed at the top of my lungs, as Felix laughed. My screams drowning out Bella's as Edward's head flew across the room._

I gasped as I came out of my vision. Then sighed with relief, never wanting to see that again. Never wanting to feel that pain again. Or even _think_ about feeling that pain. Feeling so empty, so lost without him. I couldn't live without Jasper. Without thinking, I stood up and practically ran to be between the Volturi and my family. "Stop! Stop! If we fight, both sides will lose lives!" Knowing very well that my family was probably the only to lose anything. However, I wanted to make my story reasonable, persuade them.

"Alice, Alice, calm down. No one said anything about fighting. Carlisle, can we not talk this out?"

"Of course Aro, but please let us talk later. My son he's…" Carlisle trailed off, looking down at Jasper's weak, lifeless body. Could vampires die of thirst? I didn't know. But I didn't want to find out, not with my husband's life at stake.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, of course. Go to one of the Inn's that Volterra has within. We meet tomorrow to discuss. Go my friend." His smile was wicked, and though it did reach his eyes, it scared the hell out of me. I cringed away from his evil stare at me. He wanted me to join him, that much I knew. But how could I? How could any of this end well? With Ellie gone (thank God) All Aro had was Jasper and me. However, Aro did not want Jasper it was me he wished for. It was me he would get. It was me.

Emmett easily lifted Jasper, being that Jasper did not weigh much for a man and with Emmett's strength, he lifted him effortlessly and began walking towards the chamber doors, with Edward, Bella, the werewolves, and Carlisle, close behind.

Aro was about to protest at Emmett's leaving before Emmett yelled over his shoulder, "I'm just taking him out to the car. I'll be back." His voice sounded annoyed, and concerned all at once.

"We will talk about your, and Rosalie's behavior when you return." Emmett simply nodded at Aro's threatening stare. All I could do was run up to be next to Emmett, to be next to my husband. As we walked out I never once looked back. I didn't want to even think about the place we were in. I wanted to forget everything even happened as soon as we were to leave. _Everything_. But forgetting everything would be nearly impossible. Knowing my Ellie was out there somewhere.

I decided to search my visions to try and figure out where she could have gone. Back home?

No. I don't believe she would be that obvious. She would go somewhere that no one would guess. She would go to someplace that she's never been. If I knew my daughter at all, she would probably go somewhere sunny. Somewhere where vampires usually wouldn't go. But she would stay North, for she knew the stories Jasper told of the South. So where?

I picked and pecked at my brain as we continued down the long hall that led to the outside of Volterra. The werewolves had exited at a different exit towards where the woods were. Probably to get into human forms.

We approached Carlisle's black car. The back door was already wide open. In the drivers seat was Esme in sunglasses and a large straw hat, with a scarf wrapped securely around her neck. I have her a grateful, but faint smile. She smiled back with sincere love.

Edward was the first to get into the car, at inhuman speed, he was in the back seat on the opposite side holding his hands out expectantly. "Emmett, give him here," Edward looked just as worried about his brother as I was worried about my husband. Bella was the same. Carlisle was a wreck by his stressful features, and Esme was trying her best to be strong and not cry.

Emmett carefully lifted Jasper into the car, and set his head in Edward's hands. I got in next, sliding myself easily under Jasper's body, and into the middle seat. Bella was in, and in an instant the backdoor closed with a small thud. Before I knew it we were on the small dirt road, Carlisle and Esme looking frantically for an Inn.

We stopped at the first one that came to sight. Carlisle then turned in the passenger seat to face Bella. "Bella, go and get some blood from the forest. Bring it back in a container. Edward, stay in the car with him until I call you for further instructions. Alice, come in with us," His instructions directed to me sounded more like a question than anything. But I'd already seen that I was going to go in with them. So instead of arguing, I got out of the car easily and gracefully glided into the Inn.

Edward and Jasper remained in the car until Carlisle called Edward with our room number, instructing him to come around back and jump with Jasper up to our room window. Edward did as he was told with haste. Afraid for his brothers health and well being.

"Is he going to be ok, Carlisle?" I asked doubtfully, as Edward laid the lifeless corpse on the bed. Jasper's eyes were closed, and without a heartbeat he very well looked dead. I winced at the thought.

"He's a strong boy. He'll pull through," He sounded so sure, so certain. Just then Bella sprang into the window with a container full of blood. She handed it to Carlisle quickly and stepped back to embrace Esme in a comforting hug. Carlisle lifted Jasper's head and slowly lifted the container to his lips. At first, Jasper did not drink. The blood simply laid in his mouth making me want to burst into tears. And then he began gulping down the remains of the blood, his eyes slowly reopening.

He seemed in a daze when he awoke. Looking around, rather confused. Edward chuckled, I assumed at his thoughts. Jasper simply looked at Edward confused and unsure of what to say. "Ellie…" He whispered,

"She got away," My voice cracked with joy at the sound of the words leaving my lips.

"No…she didn't. Felix lied. Jane hid her. They wanted us to think she escaped, but she didn't. It happened so quick," His voice was getting harsher, more furious. He was looking off into the distance as if he was remembering a very terrible nightmare, "I was the only one to see it. Ellie is still with the Volturi…"

I couldn't speak. No words could put into what I was feeling. I didn't know if it was mine or Jasper's feelings but I doubted there was much of a difference. "I would have seen it." I demanded,

"How often had you been searching in your visions lately?" Not often.

"Edward would have heard their plans!"

"Edward was in Bella's shield almost the whole time. We all were."

**Note: I know in BD Edward can read minds inside of Bella's shield, but sorry!**

"…no! No! NO!" The Volturi…my Ellie…Jasper….

My thoughts were unorganized and were not reassuring.


	21. Forever

**I don't own the title 'Pet Semetary' Stephan King does! All characters belong to the awesome Stephanie Meyer. Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!**

*Alice POV*

"Well, we have to go back there then!" I yelled, now pacing. The Volturi had my baby and now, well now I was pissed. The first time they took her I was in a depression because I thought that I'd lost Jasper. And now? They. Are. Going. To. Die.

"And get ourselves killed?" Spoke Edward, I was surprised. He was the one I least expected to speak up at a topic such as this one. He and Bella would know the feeling, the love one shares for his or her child. They should know the hatred I feel right now for the Volturi. The love I feel for Ellie. Edward of all people should know.

"You seemed more than willing before!" I hissed. Jasper stood up and stood between Edward and I.

"Alice, Edward is right. We have to go about this strategically." I slumped my shoulders in defeat, knowing I wouldn't be able to win a battle between both Edward and Jasper. "Alright," I spoke, sitting down on the bed. Edward looked at me with apologetic eyes and I looked away from them. I didn't want apologies at that moment, I wanted action. I wanted us to leave right now and for me to be able to hold Ellie in my arms once more. I needed that.

Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward all began talking on different ways to get through the guard without the Volturi noticing. I paid little attention to the options they were considering, and paid more attention to my visions. I searched and searched but Ellie wasn't in any of them! Her future was blank, as if she had no future. And if you had no future…you were d-d-de…

I gasped and my family looked at me instantly. Edward already knew, and looked at the floor with a saddened expression.

Just then, Sam burst through the door, out of breathe. "The little girl, she's," He paused for a moment and took in another lung full of air, "She's running, we've been chasing her. She thinks were chasing _after_ her. She won't listen, she just keeps," Another large inhale, and exhale of air, "running." He finished.

Before I even had time to think, Edward flung himself out the window and began running at human speed towards the woods. Bella followed him only seconds after. "Wait!" Carlisle yelled out the window. Bella and Edward stood frozen on the ground below the window and looked up with confused expressions. Edward was already nodding his head, and quickly sprang back up. Bella, extremely confused now, followed Edward instantly. "It should be Alice or Jasper. Chances of her stopping for one of us in the state of shock she is in, are slim." The whole family was nodding their head, including Sam surprisingly. Sam right now seemed much of the outsider. The werewolves and us will never _truly_ get along, but will put on an act for Nessie and Bella. I never regretted befriending Jacob, or Seth. Aside from that, I was still so grateful for Sam's being here.

Triumph filled the air as Carlisle explained the plan to trap Ellie. I didn't like the thought of Ellie being trapped and having nowhere to go, but with the state she was in…

"…Edward, you and Bella go east. Keep heading that direction until I call with further instructions. In the end though, it will all come down to Jasper calming her down enough and convincing her that she is safe."

"She'll go to Jasper, regardless. She doesn't need convincing." My voice was not as merry as it once was before, but it had more life in it than it did two days ago.

"Go my son" Carlisle spoke directly to Jasper, who immediately left without a second thought. He did not even say good-bye to me.

*Jasper POV*

I felt my wife's heartbreak as I began running at human speed towards the woods. What did she want me to say? 'Honey Bun, I'll be right back after I go to the store and pick up our _daughter_?' I was confused by her emotions and decided to keep my head straight on the task that I was about to perform.

To my left, I saw Edward and Bella going the directions they were directed to go. I felt relief knowing that we would see our baby again. I felt once again like a fit father.

But before my vision was cut off from Edward and Bella, I saw a slight grin on Edward's face. Could he read Ellie's mind? What was she thinking that could possibly funny at a time like this?

*Ellie POV*

These dumb animals kept chasing me! I saw them in Volterra, were they with the Volturi? I did not know, but I certainly did not intend on letting them catch me.

Dumb dogs.

This is why I am never going to ask for a puppy for my birthday from my parents.

The thought of my parents made my heart ache. I missed my Momma and Daddy so much. Especially my Daddy. The last I saw him, he was on the ground, groaning and squirming in pain. The thought brought my dead heart to a stop. My parents didn't deserve to go through this. I missed them, but I couldn't go back to them. Especially not with these dogs on my tail. Ha. Dogs…tail…

_Focus Ellie!_ I told myself mentally. If I were to go back to my parents, I would lead these furry, disgusting animals to them. And I wanted to do whatever possible to make my parents safe once more.

I ran faster, the thought of my parents seeming to make me stronger. A new scent filled the air. A familiar scent. My Daddy's scent…

What if it was a trap? That was a risk I did not want to take. The Volturi seem to be tricky people. I mean, they tricked my family into thinking that I escaped, when in fact Jane hid me the whole time.

The memory came so quickly to me I couldn't stop the thought of it.

"_Let me go!" I yelled, though I knew it would do nothing. Jane threw me down onto the hard floor and wiped her hands together as if she had just done a dirty job. I coughed and looked up with deathly eyes. "Please, leave my parents be," I spoke, my voice weak and unconvincing. Jane laughed and said, "Aro is going to let them go anyway and let them return tomorrow. They'll never think to look for you here." She laughed once more, a laugh of victory. I sighed in defeat and looked down at my dirtied knee's on the floor. Jane left as quickly as she had came. _

_I began to cry but made sure my cries were silent. I did not want my parents to hear me. I wanted them to look elsewhere so that they would be safe again. _

_Just then, someone grabbed me from behind. Their stench was excruciating above all else. "Shut up, and stop squirming!" The voice sounded familiar, but I did not put much thought into it. My only goal was to get out of the grasp I was in, and free myself. _

_Before I knew it, the stinky, rude man let me go once we were outside. I began to run._

_I ran and I ran. _

My feet didn't seem to be hitting the ground hard enough, fast enough. I pushed myself harder. My speed increased, my curly light brown hair flowing behind freely.

My body was only physically four years old, that I wish wasn't sure. My legs were too short. My strength was next to nothing.

"Ellie!" Daddy? Was that my daddy? "Ellie! It's me! Please stop! It's daddy!" It couldn't be. My daddy wasn't here. My daddy was with Momma.

I did not want to let my mind believe that my daddy was really here. That my daddy was here to comfort me in my time of need. But I also did not want to let my mind believe that he wasn't here. I wanted more than anything for my daddy to be here to tell me he loves me, and to tell me that the black cloak people were gone and he would keep me and momma safe for forever, and ever.

I let my mind wander. My racing speed slowing down. I hesitantly came to a stop and looked around cautiously. Two figures were on my left, which made me jump and go into a crouching position. The two dark figures immediately disappeared and I looked around once more nervously. "It's ok, that's just Edward and Bella."

My daddy was coming towards me slowly, throwing peaceful waves at me like there was no tomorrow. My eyes closed involuntarily. My crouching position faltering.

Before I knew it, I was in my daddy's arms, sobbing. He held me and rocked me back and forth gently. He hummed to me softly and whispered to me over and over that he loved me more than anything in the world.

"Daddy?" I said between sobs. Though there was nothing I wanted to say, just the sound of that word leaving my lips brought me great relief.

Daddy may have answered at the sound of his name, he may not have. My sobs were drowning out all other sounds. He lifted me and carried me bridal style, holding me close to his chest. I cherished this moment in his arms.

We were going at vampire speed. Though I didn't know where we were, I didn't care. The stink I had smelled earlier returned, but the thought left as quickly as it had come. All my thoughts were centered around the fact that I was in my daddy's arms once more.

I smelled humans and realized we must be reentering into Volterra. I groaned at the thought of going back into that horrible city but was thankful that I was going back with my Daddy.

Passing humans must have noticed me in his arms as we approached a large building. In Italian, they were speaking to my daddy with worried voices. My daddy's chest rumbled gently beneath my tiny palms as he replied back in fluent Italian.

"Ok baby girl, were here. Your going to see your momma." My heart leaped with joy at the realization of his words. I reopened my eyes and met my daddy's eyes. Us both showing the same amount of joy at the mere thought of seeing my momma again.

We were behind the same building we approached earlier only we were in a dark ally. Daddy sprang us up in the air and into a small window.

"Ellie!" I heard my momma's voice yell with joy. "Momma?" I spoke, reaching my tiny arms out towards the sound of her voice.

She took me at vampire speed and held me close to her chest, hugging me. She kissed me continuously on the head and laughed out loud at the feel of my touch.

Another tear left my eye and she wiped it away quickly. I was overwhelmed with joy.

Daddy hugged us both tightly, kissing momma on the lips. Daddy and my momma smiled at each other, it was almost an apologetic smile. I didn't understand what they were sorry for, but I didn't care. I had my family here with me. My daddy, my momma, grandpa, and grandma.

Momma set me down and I looked up into the two pairs of eyes that I loved the most in the entire world. I smiled and they both returned their smiles gratefully. "Can we go home?" I asked hopefully.

Grandpa looked at my daddy warily. But then looked relieved when Uncle Eddie and Aunt Bells jumped through the window. "Bella and I are going back to give them our cover up story. Were going to tell them that we were unable to catch Ellie and that if we were to catch her, we will return her to Volterra immediately. You and Alice though of course don't agree with this, and have left our coven. Seem convincing enough? And if Aro were to want proof on the fact by reading my mind, Bella is going to shield him."His plan seemed ok enough, but was it too good to be true? Uncle Eddie shook his head in my direction and momma looked at him confusingly. Uncle Eddie then spoke out loud saying, "Your momma has already seen a vision of the outcome. It will work." I nodded, unable to put into words of how much joy I was feeling.

Aunt Bells and Grandpa left while the rest of us stayed behind and simply relaxed. Daddy had made the calls for the plane on our leaving. Momma held me tightly in her lap, and kissed the top of my head ever so often.

Just when I was at most peace, the stench I had been dreading all day entered the room.

I stiffened at the smell but did not say a word. "Hey kid, ya know, ya could've cooperated a little today." It was Jacob. Wait, Jacob's voice sounded a lot like the voice in the dark room Jane had put me in. Was that Jacob that grabbed me…?

My eyes shot open as realization struck. My daddy and Uncle Eddie both chuckled as I sat up in my momma's lap.

"You filthy mutt! You could've told me that was you. Then, maybe…just_ maybe_, I wouldn't have run! You…stupid…dog!" My frustrated words were coming out in bursts rather than sentences. Uncle Eddie was in a full out howl of laughter as my daddy joined in.

Jacob grinned and winked at me saying, "Your welcome, kid" I rolled my eyes as the laughter from my daddy and Uncle Eddie filled the room. My momma was even shaking from giggles beneath me.

*Jasper POV*

We were on the plane home now. Ellie reading a book peacefully in her seat. Alice's fingers intertwined with mine. Bella and Edward in front of us, each taking turns on talking to Ness on the phone. And the wolves and Carlisle and Esme all in discussion about today's events. I would be more than happy to forget all of today's events. I smiled down at my perfect wife, not having a reason, just wanting to smile. She smiled in return, knowing that we didn't need a reason to be happy. We were together again. Our family, together.

"Daddy, what's a _semetary_?" I was pulled out of my and Alice's world of smiles. My attention once more on our loving daughter.

Ellie was confusingly pointing to the word 'semetary' on the book, "Pet Semetary". She was half way through the book and she had only been reading it for ten minutes now.

"Well, for one, that's spelled wrong. It's spelled, c-e-m-e-t-a-r-y."

"Why?"

"That's just how you spell the word. I guess that's how Stephen King wanted to spell it."

"Why?"

"Well, Stephan King is a famous writer. He can pretty much do whatever he wants and his fans will love it."

"Why?"

"Because he is talented at what he does."

"Why?"

"He likes to write."

"Why?"

"He enjoys it."

"Why?"

"Ask your mother." Alice sighed as she jumped into our never ending conversation.

*Alice POV*

After a long plane ride home, we were finally driving on the familiar roads I missed so much. Ellie's endless questions were hard to answer, but were worth trying to answer. I missed her questions as much as I missed her, so I didn't mind one bit answering any of them.

As we pulled in our driveway I felt relief, knowing we were finally home. I couldn't help but miss Rosalie and Emmett, but I shot those thoughts from my mind not wanting to lose the joy I felt for the fact that my family was together again.

Renesmee ran out into Edward and Bella's open arms. As we entered the house, Ellie giggled at the sight of Seth in makeup and a dress. Nessie must have gotten to him…

"You look gorgeous!" exclaimed my Ellie. Ness joined Ellie at her side and took her hand and they skipped excitedly over to Seth who was groaning, but not complaining.

I laughed as they both began applying more makeup and hairspray to poor Seth.

"Hey you two! I want to help!" Rosalie came from around the corner and laughed at the sight of my face. My mouth was formed in a large 'O' shape, and I was speechless. "Yeah, right now the Volturi think I'm helping you guys look for Ellie." Emmett appeared from the corner also, grinning from ear to ear.

Edward and Bella rushed over, giving both of them hugs, as well as Esme and Carlisle. I hugged Rosalie tightly and smiled, holding her by the shoulders. "Don't ever scare me like that again." If I could cry, I would've been.

"Am I forgiven?" Rosalie asked, but not only to me, to the whole family.

We all nodded without thinking. We would always forgive Rosalie and Emmett no matter what they did. They were family. We were all one big family and no matter how stupid or selfish one did to the other, they would always be forgiven.

"Momma, momma! Seth looks so pretty now!" Ellie jumped up and down, along with Nessie. I laughed as Jasper picked Ellie up and kissed her lovingly on her forehead. They shared a loving daughter/father moment, that I simply was unable to interrupt.

Nessie was squeezed tightly between her parents, with each of their hands in her own.

Carlisle and Esme, embracing each other in a hug and smiling lovingly at the family before them.

Emmett and Rosalie were smiling widely and laughing at the joy of the room.

The room fell silent except for the one small voice that was coming from Jasper's arms. "Daddy, where do babies come from?"

We all laughed at the never ending questions that would be coming from this little one. We had forever to answer them.

**I got to say, I am a little sad to let this story go. But all stories right? I almost felt like crying when I typed the last line…maybe I did cry. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope it wrapped everything up for ya! Please review and leave me suggestions on the next story!**


End file.
